


Make Believe

by Amydiddle



Series: Growing Up Parts of a Whole [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Distrust, Dragon Witch - Freeform, Gen, I took DnD campaign ideas for this, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Mind Palace, Patton is perfect, Pre-everyone knowing Virgil's name, Quests, Roman is Roman so excuse his rudeness, Roman's Kingdom, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Suspicion, Villain only revealed later so not listed, Young!Sides, rescuing, someone hug Virgil, thomas sanders - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince! What could be more amazing than a world that can be shaped to the whim of the pure creative energy of a man? Or could it be something terrifying as pure energy can sometimes run without reason?Roman knows all about that as he takes the other sides into his wonderful kingdom for an amazing quest. What the quest entails only he knows...At least, he think he knows. He is the only being that can manipulate the subconscious to his whim as far as he knows.





	1. One Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is moved from my tumblr.
> 
> The idea that Logic and Morality were 'Learning and Heart' and also that the sides are locked up in rooms but there developing slowly comes from an amazing fic by FrickinGwaine called "Learning for the Heart". I loved the idea a lot and adopted it into my own HCs.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------
> 
> A ROMAN’S KINGDOM SPECIAL! 
> 
> Note: This takes place late highschool-early college. Not sure where it fits perfectly into the time line of GUPoaW but I wanted to do a thing that was more fantasy but based in this universe.

_Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom tucked away where no one else could go, there lived-_

“A bunny rabbit!” 

Prince’s eyes opened slowly from where they had been closed and he looked over at his compatriot. Morality had moved from where he had laid next to him, towards a white rabbit. 

The spur of the moment adventure had been slow going; every time Roman began to think he had started a new line of story for them to chase he would be pulled back to Thomas’ subconscious. 

The blue cloak and crown that had appeared upon them entering Thomas’ subconscious had been left on the ground as Patton did his best to catch the small creature. The little rabbit always stayed just a touch away as if taunting the childish side. 

Creativity could not help but sigh at the sight as he sat up and brushed a few grass strands off his own cloak. 

“Do leave the rabbit, Patton, I would hate for you to fall down a rabbit hole.” 

Patton pouted and looked over at Roman, “But last time I did that I got to have tea with you and Logan.” 

“Still was not us and it took us forever to pull you out of there.”  

Roman did his best to not show the annoyance at the memory but his patience was thinning. Every new story idea had died and they had barely moved away from their home. 

“I think you should let him do it.” 

Roman and Patton screamed at the sudden voice. Prince going as far as grabbing his sword and almost slicing at the person that had spoken. 

Hanging upside down from a tree branch was a teen in a black cloak and purple tunic. His hair stood on end from how he hung and he had a smirk on his pale face. 

“Hello Anxiety!” Patton seemed to bounce back from the scare quickly and waved in joy at the sight of the youngest side. “I did not know you joined us.” 

“I didn’t either,” Roman scowled, “Didn’t I ban you from my kingdom?” 

Anxiety pulled himself up right onto the branch and smirked down at the red clad royal. “What are you going to do? Arrest me? I haven’t broken any law.” 

“Yet,” Creativity hissed out and grabbed Patton’s cloak and crown off the ground. 

Anxiety gave a fake pout, “Daw, you really think I would dare to break your laws?” 

“Now, Anxiety, don’t instigate a fight,” Patton scolded gently before he gave a welcoming smile. “But why are you here? Are you gonna join me and Ro on an adventure?” 

Anxiety sighed and pretending to pick at the black nail polish on his finger nails, “More like I was taking a walk to clear my head when I heard you scream about a rabbit.”

Morality smiled brightly, “I’ll take that as a yes! Now only if we could get Logic in here and we would have a big family adventure.” 

At the mention of a family adventure Anxiety and Creativity scowled at one another. While Patton, and Logan, were both considered family in their heads they did not want anything to do with one another. 

Patton clapped his hands and did not notice the looks the two youngest had given each other. He seemed to be very focused on something just at the door way to the ‘castle’. 

Logan stood there with a confused expression on his face, dark robes surrounding him and a wizards hat on his head. 

“Dreams do come true,” Heart whispered before he broke off from the other two to squeeze Logic into a tight hug.

Prince took the chance of Heart being out of ear shot to turn a stormy glare onto Anxiety. 

“Listen here, Villain-”

“Not a villain.” 

“I do not know what you plan on unleashing in my domain but know this,” Roman held up a finger in a threatening manner and moved forward slightly, “I control what and what does not happen in this place. If I wish it to happen it can become so. One wrong move and you will be chased down by the royal guards, understand.”

Anxiety’s eyes flicked with something but Creativity could not get a good reading on it before they went back to that all too confident, and insufferable, amusement. 

“I hear you loud and clear,” Anxiety said slowly, “Though, I don’t see how it could be possible for me to step out of line seeing as my function is to keep things contained to the status quo.” 

Prince growled low in his throat but did not have time to retort as Heart and Logic came back over. 

“Logan said he would join us!” Patton practically sang as he swung the logical side’s hand back and forth in his own. 

“I said no such thing,” Logic protested as he tried to fix his glasses, “I merely came in here looking for you. I need to run something by-.”

Roman cut him off with a dramatic flourish of his own cloak and a hand up. 

“Shut it, Nerd, I am getting an amazing idea!” 

“Wha-?”

“For an amazing adventure!” Roman ended that statement with a striking pose and then the world around them was covered in fog. 

Anxiety slipped from the tree branch carefully and moved over to Patton as subtly as he could as he watched the fog around them get thicker. Logan moved closer to the other side as well even though they were attached at the hand. 

Morality was not concerned about this; seemingly because he had been in this realm more times than the others. 

Princey did not seem to care about this growing fog, either, as he focused on the story he wanted to act out. It would be a good one with daring sword fights, magic spells, and, of course, a prince. 

**Once upon a time...**

* * *

* * *

 Golden horse shoes gleamed in the light as they galloped over the dirt path that wound through the woods. The animal’s white coat gleamed brightly in the morning sun as he moved through the shadows of the wood. 

Riding this amazing creature was a handsome young man, barely past his teenage years. He wore an outfit as white as snow, with a cloak as red as blood around his shoulders that flapped dramatically in the wind. 

This man was Prince Roman of Saunder, a wealthy kingdom that was beloved by all others. 

“Whoa, Darling, whoa,” Roman said as he slowed his horse’s pace to a slow trot. 

The beautiful morning sky had become blotted with an ugly looking grey smog. If it was not alone, Roman would have believed that it was merely a rain cloud. A gentle breeze blew this ‘cloud’ and gave the young royal a strong whiff of smoke. 

He did not hesitate. With a crack of his reigns he turned his house in the direction of the plume. As he did a smile spread onto his face. 

The story had begun. 


	2. The Quest Beings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: None of them know Anxiety's name as it is pre-Accepting Anxiety in the timeline. This story is mostly from a third-person limited of Roman. Maybe in later chapters we will get more of an Anxiety POV chapter but that will not happen for awhile. 
> 
> So if you are wondering why Virgil is never used, that is why

Roman slipped from his horse just as he neared a small, woodland village where the smoke plume seemed to rise from. The people of this village seemed to be acting like ants with a destroyed anthill; carrying buckets and running around with no order. 

None seemed to give a glance to brightly dressed man as he moved towards the chaos with his horse by his side. None seemed to care, except one. 

The only one that stopped was a young man, about the same age as the prince. He was dressed in light blue and grey and round glasses sat on his nose. The bright smile that lit up the man’s face as he dropped his empty bucket gave away who it was instantly. 

“Roman!” 

The young prince barely had time to brace himself before the man ran forward and scooped him up into a tight hug. Roman’s boots scraped along the earth as he was almost lifted off his feet. 

“Patton! Always a pleasure to see you,” the prince choked out as he tried to pry himself out of the too tight hug without much success. “What is happening here?” 

“Oh it is just awful,” Patton drops the prince without much care and looks back at the scared villagers. “Yesterday some mercenaries came here looking for a place to stay but they were very rude.”

He sends a sad look back at the prince before turning his gaze back towards the scurrying villagers, “When the mayor tried to tell them to leave if they were going to take advantage of the hospitality they cursed the mayor’s home to be set a blaze. We have been trying to put it out all day but…”

Patton shook his head sadly. The scene was easy to read, there were many villagers running around in panic. It was clear all attempts to stop this fire was failing, which meant it was most likely of some kind of magic. 

Roman ran through everything Patton had told him. Magic, vile mercenaries, and rude behavior to those kind to them. This could only mean one thing.

“Would one of these mercenaries happen to be…Anxiety?” Roman asked slowly. 

_He knew the fiend would do anything if he did not get his way. The evil mercenary was one of the most darkest beings in all the la-_

“Oh no!” Patton cut Roman away from the world building and back to the present tale. 

“What?” 

Patton turned his attention fully to the prince, “Anxiety was with me when this all started. He went to where the bad guys are hiding out to try and get them to reverse the curse; said he didn’t want anyone hurt by the fire or the smoke to start raining ash on us.”

Roman glanced at the panicked people; trying to work into what Morality just told him, “A likely story.” 

“I don’t think it is a story,” Patton frowns. 

Roman waved off Patton’s words and pulled himself back up onto his horse. 

“We cannot let this continue on. These fiends have to reverse their evil before someone is seriously harmed,” He held a hand out to Patton and smiled, “Would you assist me in finding them?” 

A huge smile grew on the heart’s face, “Just give me one second!” 

Instead of taking the offered hand, Patton ran off into the crowd and left Roman sitting there at the entrance of the panicked town. He was not sure what the emotional man could have run back into the chaos for but he hoped it would not be something ridiculous. 

_Patton was supposed to grab the hand. Ah well, players do what players want in improve._

A brown horse broke through the crowd of panicked people and almost ran someone over and on its back sat Patton. The man now with a hat on his head and a wide smile on his face as he passed Roman’s horse. 

“Hoof it, slow poke! We got a village to save. No time for horsing around.” 

Roman stared at Patton in shock before he quickly turned Darling around to follow after the chocolate steed. 

“This is no time for horse puns!” 

“Oh don’t be so lame, Ro. You knew this would happen eventually.” 

“Yes, but I did not expect it so soon into the quest.”

Roman had a pout on his face as Darling trotted in time with Patton’s horse. The sight of the royal with such a look on his face just made Patton laugh. 

“Always expect the unexpected, kiddo.” 

“I expect the unexpected when I write the unexpected into the story,” comes the retort. 

Patton shook his head, “What is the fun in that? Then you know what is going to happen. Life is much more fun when you are faced with something different and exciting around every corner.” 

“Yes but there is a script that we must follow in the story book. The handsome prince, the hero’s party, and the villain to stop.” 

Patton looked at him as he led them down an old, winding path. 

“Basic scripts can have unexpected turns,” Pat sighed and the dad-voice appeared, “Just don’t rely on the script of life to be perfect, bud.” 

Roman just waved it on and focused on the path ahead of them. “Oh Patton, you have yet to understand how this world works. In here I rule how things go so I know exactly what will happen.” 

To prove the point, Princey had Darling trot ahead. He did not need Patton to lead him to where the mercenaries were hiding out but he had felt the need at the time to give the happy man an important role. 

The rest of the ride went on in silence until the forest began to thin to a clearing. An old manor sat on the hill, the stones that had once made it grand crumbling and making the path up to it hazardous. 

Roman slowed his horse down until she stopped at the hill’s base. The young prince stared up at the structure in mild awe as he waited the few seconds for Patton to stop next to him. 

The prince ideally wondered how many rooms they would have to search to find Anxiety and his terrible gang. It would be tricky, that was for sure. But he was willing to push on with this quest to save the good people of his kingdom.

“Who’s that?” Patton broke Princey from his thoughts and pointed up at the top of the hill where someone was coming down. 

The approaching figure was dressed in dark blue robes and had a hat to match. Silver glasses glinted against the sunlight and there was a distinct air of ‘no nonsense’ around him as he carried a large book under his arm. 

“Creativity! I told you already that I wanted nothing to do with your high fantasy adventures and yet you still drag me into one of these!” 

A smile broke onto the Royals face at the wizard’s rage.

“Logan, how lovely to find you here,” he said calmly as he slipped from Darling’s back.

“Don’t you greet me like that! You went against my wishes and I wish to be out of this story immediately,” Logan stopped in front of the horses and glared at Roman.

“Logan! Look, I’ve got a horse!”

“That is nice, Morality,” Logan said without looking at the other side. “Now, please hurry up and direct me back to Thomas’ main mind palace so I can get out of this game.”

“I am sad to tell you that you cannot leave until the story is completed so I suggest you shed the labels of our jobs and enjoy the fairy tale,” Roman gave the logical side a smile and handed the man the reigns. “But I am glad we have found you. I am going to need your magic to either break the curse of the fire or to apprehend Anxiety and his gang.”

Logic looked at the reigns and handed them to Morality as he dismounted from the horse. He did not look back at the cheerful man as he followed Roman’s path up the hill towards the ruins.

“Anxiety? Why would you need to apprehend him?”

“Because he’s the bad guy,” Roman rolled his eyes as he pressed his back against the old stones of the building near the door. He did not hear any voices.

“Who says?” Patton stood in the doorway clear as day, seeming to suddenly appear out of nowhere. “He is just trying to help.”

“Patton get back here,” Princey grabbed Morality and pulled him out of doorway only to hand him over to Logan.

Logic merely pushed the man behind him and followed after Roman as the man moved into the building as stealthily as a man wearing white can be.

“I am going to have to agree with Patton here. Anxiety has not done anything malicious as far as I know,” Logan whispered.

Roman pressed his back against a wall as he listened for any sound near an old staircase that led down into the deepest darkness. He did not even check to make sure the other two were following him.

“I made this story, I say he is the villain. Things just work like that here, okay?” Roman hissed back at Logic before he hurried down the staircase towards the distant voices.

_Into the dark depths the daring Prince went, his sword drawn and ready to attack the awful villains if they refused to undo their awful curse. The brave prince’s assistances hurried after him in awe at his bravery, not saying a wor-_

“Roman stop!” Patton called after him, “You should not run with sharp objects! Especially down stairs!”

The sudden shout broke Prince from his narrating and he stumbled off the last stair. The fast momentum he had created carried him down the hall before he fell into a room. A room where a light was on and four people stood; one was dressed in black and purple.

“R-Roman!?!”

The sound of feet followed the confused prince and two shadows fell over the man on the ground.

“Patton? Logan?”

“Anxiety!” Patton’s voice rang out happily in the room.

Roman stood up fast and held his sword out towards the people in the room. “Surrender now, fien-ds?”

The scene in front of him was not what Roman had imagined. What he had seen was Anxiety plotting with three Mercenaries on how to destroy the kingdom. What Roman saw in front of him was the youngest side with a dagger pointed at him and the mercenaries ready to attack the three of them. This was very flipped.

“You know these weirdos?” The mercenary holding the dagger at Anxiety said in a rough voice.

Anxiety looked over the three of them, seeming to take in the sword in Roman’s hand and the confused expressions on Logan and Patton’s faces before he decided on what to say.

“No. I never met these guys in my life,” he looked at the dagger and then at the mercenary, “Unless that means you will tell me how to undo the cursed fire.”

The mercenary scowled and swiped at the anxious side; the darkly clad man moved back quickly and hid behind Morality.

“Hey! Hey! I am sure there is a way to do this without having to resort to violence,” Patton held up his hands and seemed to make himself larger to protect the nervous man behind him. “Whatever we did in our town to insult you we are sorry, but it did not mean you could set our mayor’s home on fire forever.”

“Look, Mr. Happy,” a man stood up from next to the source of light, “We didn’t know what that spell could do. It wasn’t the intention to leave y’all in such a mess but we cannot try stop what has been done.”

“Why did you not just say that?” Logan asked as he stepped past th stunned prince. “It would have been faster than the useless threats.”

“Because we don’t know who to trust,” the same man said, “You could use that information to kill us.”

“Killing is never the intention,” Roman said suddenly as he snapped back into the story. The prince had done some rewriting in his head as he pushed past his three fellow sides to face the mercenaries.

“Says the guy that came charging in here with a sword,” Anxiety mumbled.

“Shush, Dark and Stormy Knight, I am working here.”

Roman put his sword away and looked at the three mercenaries in front of him. “I understand your mistake and I am willing to help you redeem them. If there is any information you have at all on how to undo the curse please, tell us. I only wish to assist and help my people.”

The mercenaries looked at each other. The one with the dagger made a movement that seemed to indicate that he wanted to attack but their leader shook his head and moved them back to talk. They spoke in a low whisper to not be over heard.

Roman stood tall to indicate he was sure of himself, with his hands by his side to show that he was not going to trick them in anyway. He waited patiently as they discussed and only sent one glance back at his party.

Finally, one of them spoke up.

“A cup.”

“A cup?” Logan repeated in a question.

“A cup,” the same man said, “Owned by the dragon-witch-.”

“Not this again,” someone in Roman’s party mumbled.

The man did not stop at this second interruption.

“The cup can break any curse. It should be able to stop this fire.”

“Why did you not just tell Anxiety instead of threatening him with a knife?” Logan questioned.

Roman did not let there be time to get an answer, “Thank you my friends. We will get this cup and fix this tragic mistake.” He turned a flourish of his cloak and started up the stairs. “Come along, my companions, we have a dragon-witch to slay!”

Back out into the sunlight the Prince and his party did go. They now had a mission to accomplish and a village to save. The brightly dressed man grabbed onto Logic’s arm before the wizard could pass and pulled him up onto Darling’s back.

Roman did not wait for Anxiety and Patton to get settled onto the back of the horse. He snapped the reigns once he was sure that Logan was secure and started off towards the darker parts of the woods.

The quest had begun.


	3. Imagination vs Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first road block on the trip appears, Logan learns just how 'imaginary' this world is, and Roman is suspicious about his own kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I finally had some free time and typed out this very long 5k word chapter to make up for it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Doing my best to get back into the groove of these characters

_Two horses traveled through the woods as the sun slowly traveled higher into the sky. The riders of these horses were each unique in their own way: a logical wizard, an anxious rouge, a morally right monk, and an egotistical prince. They were on a quest created by the embodiment of creativity and nothing would deter them from their goal._

_Nothing at all._

_Nothing._

“I spy with my little eye….”

“If you say green and it turns out to be a tree again I will…will…push you off this horse, Pat.”

Roman sighed and glanced back at the brown horse where Morality and Anxiety sat. Patton had been playing eye spy for the past hour with the anxious man. The prince was honestly surprised it took this long for Anxiety to say something against it. Roman would have believed the threat if Anxiety had not grimaced at the threat and shook his head.

Patton did not seem deterred from the shut down to his game, the happy man just shook his head with a smile.

“No. I was going to say I spy something grey.”

“Grey?” Logan looked back from where he sat behind Roman. “What could be grey in this dense forest? I have not seen a rock that is not covered in moss since we got this far.”

“Well I got grey on my cape,” Patton was correct to show that there was grey on the cape around his blue tunic. “But I was gonna point out that statue over there.”

The man pointed over in a direction for only a second before Anxiety pulled his hand back to hold onto the reigns.

“Statue?” Roman turned his head in the direction that Patton had motioned in.

How he had missed the statue was a mystery. It was of a young woman in garb that resembled most of the people that lived in the kingdom. Her stone face showed terror and her arms were up to almost block her face.

“Strange, I have never seen this before,” Roman muttered quietly to himself as he slowed his steed down, so he could jump to the ground. “This cannot possibly be new, I have traveled this path many times.”

Roman handed the reigns of Darling to Logan, the logical man holding onto them tightly. He walked over to the statue and circled it. The closer he looked the more detail he was able to see. The statue had freckles and lines for wrinkles; even each hair was carved out.

It was almost too detailed for comfort.

“Could it possibly be put here by a nearby village? Or it could be the beginning of a graveyard,” Logan suggested as he tried to get the horse under his control. Darling was not happy with this new rider.

“Impossible. The nearest town is still a four-hour ride from this point in the woods,” Roman shook his head, “This is something much more sinister.”

The dramatic pause he wanted to leave hanging in the air was ruined by a certain darkly clad side.

“Then maybe we should just move on and not risk out lives on this,” Anxiety mumbled into Patton’s shoulder. He had been clinging to the happy side since he had been pulled up onto the horse and even if his words were muffled by Patton’s cape, Roman heard them clearly.

“You would like that wouldn’t you, Dreary-Sue?” Roman scoffed and looked around the surrounding forest. This could be something very dangerous for his subjects.

“Yes. I would. I would rather we get this dumb thing over without any unneeded side quests.”

“I am with Anxiety on this,” Logan said as he slipped from the horse’s back and held onto her reigns, “I think it would be much better to keep on with this main adventure. Even if this is all imagined I would rather not spend more time playing this game than is necessary, imaginary injuries or no.”

Roman did not bother to correct Logan on his assumption that all that was around them was not real. He was focused on another statue he spotted hidden in the trees. This one was a man on the ground in a position that suggested he tripped over a root. His hand was also trying to cover his eyes.

“There is another statue over here.”

He looked around the brush and spotted a few more smaller statues of squirrels that seemed to have been scattered around the woods.

“A few more,” he corrected.

Patton slipped from the horse and handed the reigns to Logan as he passed before he followed the brightly dressed prince. He stood next to Roman and looked at the statues that littered the woods.

“What is going on here, Ro?”

The prince slowly drew his sword from his side and stared into the shadows warily.

“I believe there is a gorgon hiding in these woods.”

Logic’s ears perked, and he looked over where the two stood, “A gorgon? Like from the ancient myths?”

“Exactly, my logical friend. We must be wary as we travel this path,” Roman slowly began to make his way back over to the horses with Patton close behind him. “We do not want to tangle with such a beast as that.”

“Medusa was actually protected from jerk guys because of the curse,” Anxiety added in from where he still sat on Patton’s brown steed, “I mean, she didn’t ask to be defiled in the temple or to be killed for the looks forced onto her because of it.”

“This may not be Medusa. Ever think of that?” Roman shot back as he helped Logan back onto Darling’s saddle. “It doesn’t matter how or what reason this gorgon is here. All we can worry about is moving through these woods carefully and avoiding it at all costs.”

“But gorgons do not exist.” Logan looked at his companions, “I mean, this may be a made-up world, but you cannot just make impossible creatures.”

Roman took Darling’s reigns and started to lead the horse down the path slowly. “I know you do not believe in the impossible, Logan, but monsters can exist in a place that is impossible.”

The serious tone in the fanciful side’s voice kept Logic from arguing his point for once. There was an ominous blanket that seemed to lower over the small party as they moved further into the dark woods. Roman held them with one hand holding the reigns and another on his sword; his eyes scanned the scene.

The further they went down the path, the more statues seemed to appear in their sights. The woods had been turned into a graveyard of the unfortunate souls that had tried to escape the gorgon. The path was strewn with small animals and people that had been traveling; all in a position that showed they were trying to flee.

“Princey.”

Roman stared at the statue of a young girl as they past. Only a little bit away from her was a woman that was probably be her mother.

“Princey.”

A dog cowered behind the legs of an old man.

“Roman!”

“What!?!” Creativity turned his head to look at Anxiety, the dark side had his face pressed into Patton’s back. A few birds took off into the air at the Prince’s exclamation.

Patton gave the brightly dressed side a look for the yelling but Roman gave it no mind.

“W-we should head back. Find a different way around,” Anxiety said meekly. His eyes refused to meet Roman’s glare.

“But this is the fastest way.”

“This is literally a graveyard,” Anxiety countered and looked at the face of a frozen old woman. “It isn’t safe.”

“What is life without a little risk?”

“Nothing since we could be dead,” Anxiety moved from his hiding spot behind Patton slowly. There was fire in his eyes as he pressed his point. “The other way may be slower but at least it is safer.”

Roman opened his mouth to counter but Logan beat him to it.

“Anxiety. I understand your concern, this is your job, but this is also an imaginary world. Any danger we could face here will not actually hurt us.”

“But-.” Anxiety wanted to protest but swallowed it seeing the glare on Roman’s face. The fight he had gained had died and he hid himself behind Patton once again.

“I am glad we delayed for that,” the bite in Roman’s words was clear to everyone. He turned around and tried to regain his calm nature but stopped short when he saw something slitter across the path.

Darling saw too, the white horse making a sound of alarm as she reared back. Logan almost slid off hair back if he had not held onto her mane.

Patton’s horse was no better. It reacted to the royal steed’s fright and almost ran off if Patton had not kept control.

“Everyone, close your eyes,” Roman said as he drew his sword. He used the shine of the blade as a mirror to help try and locate the monster.

“Prey has wandered into my nest,” a raspy voice said; it seemed to echo around the party.

Roman looked back at the other three sides to make sure that their eyes were closed; intentionally moving back to make sure the horses were close together. With the voice coming from all directions he was unsure where to be to keep himself between the other sides and the gorgon.

“How did you get into my forest, fiend?” Roman tried to keep his voice filled with confidence.

“Your forest?” The voice hissed, “I did not you had claim to the trees.”

Roman gasped in horror as a woman’s figure came into view in the reflection of his sword. She was tall and thin with bright yellow eyes and green snakes for hair. The dress she wore was a dirty brown color with a few holds at the bottom to reveal bare feet. Her shoulders were covered in green scales and fangs poked out from a thin mouth.

He was not the only one to gasp. Roman took his eyes off the reflection in his sword to look up at the man on his horse. Logan’s eyes were wide as he looked at the woman directly. The floppy wizard’s hat was over the horse’s view to keep her from seeing the gorgon, but Logan had not taken Roman’s warning.

“Logan, close your eyes!” Roman looked back at where the gorgon had once stood only to find she was right behind him.

The prince gasped and swing behind him. The sword just missing her neck.

“Why do you not look at me, little prince?” The monster hissed.

“I will not fall for your tricks!” He searched for her again in the blade and found her near Patton and Anxiety.

A bold of fear ran down Creativity’s spine seeing the monster close to them. He rushed at her blindly and slashed once more.

“One of you already has. He does not have much time,” the woman hissed.

Roman took a chance to look over at Logan and gasped in fear seeing she was right. The logical side’s fingers were grey stone even though his eyes were closed.

Anger took away the fear that had tried to take hold in Roman’s heart. He located the gorgon again, one of the snakes about to bite at Anxiety while the side was blinded to avoid the curse. With a swipe of the blade the snake fell to the ground and the monster shrieked.

The noise scared Patton’s horse and the animal accidently kicked Roman in the side.

The brightly dressed in monarch fell to the ground with a painful gasp. The hoof had luckily not hit anything important, but the fall did leave him open for the gorgon’s attack. His sword was out of his hand before he could do anything, and he felt the body on top of him; the tongue of the snake hair hitting his face.

“Look at me, Prince, and I promise you a painless death.”

“Never. I will not surrender to you,” Roman growled and tried to knock the gorgon off him but she stayed locked on him. Her claws dug into his arm and he felt blood start to stain the white sleeves of his jacket.

“Then take the painful way,” she hissed, and the snakes of her hair hissed with her.

Roman braced for the fangs to sink into him; ready to meet the end and hope that his friends could get away while he had her distracted.

Then he felt the body slump onto him, something wet spraying his face and chest.

“How about you die?” a voice said.

Someone kicked the body off Roman and he heard a sword fall to the ground.

Cautiously, Roman’s eyes opened, and he saw Logan above him, the logical side’s dark blue robes had the green blood of the gorgon on him. The shock that Creativity wanted to exclaim was cut short seeing that Logan’s right hand was completely grey.  

“Logan, your hand,” Roman whispered in shock as he got to his feet.

“It is of little importance. I am just glad that this distraction has been dealt with.”

“Logan’s hand?” Patton’s eyes flew open and he slipped from the horse much to Anxiety’s protest. “What happened? Is he hurt? Are you both hurt?”

The eldest of the sides hurried over to the both and started to search for injuries. His fretting over Roman’s puncture wounds on his arms stopped when he saw the stone hand.

“Logan! You are turning to stone!”

“What?” Anxiety fell of the horse at that moment and hurried over, his eyes wide with worry when he saw the grey hand. “No. No. No, no, no, this cannot be happening!”

“It is not that bad,” Logan rolled his eyes, “It is not even real. As soon as I leave this place it will disappear. Right, Creativity?”

Patton, Anxiety, and Logan looked over at Roman with an expectant gaze, two with a gaze that pleaded for good news. Logan just wanted to be told he was right.

The creative side wanted to be the bearer of good news, but he knew the truth of his world. He looked at the horses, the trees, the book in Logan’s bag; everything but the faces of the three. He knew the longer he delayed the more worried they would become.

“Roman?” Anxiety said the name quietly.

Roman’s eyes fell onto the book in Logan’s bag once again instead of giving an answer. An idea finally clicked into his head and he snatched the book before any of them could stop him. His fingers furiously flipped through the pages.

“We can fix this,” he said with a smile, “I just need to find-ah ha! There it is.”

“There what is?” Logan asked and was given a book to his face turned to a page with a potion on it. He tried to grab it with the stone hand, but it almost fell to the ground if Anxiety had not grabbed it.

“Gorgon anti-venom?” Anxiety looked up at Roman confused. “Will this even work?”

“It will,” Roman gave a grin that he hoped gave the anxious side some confidence before he dug into Logan’s bag once more to grab a vial.

“Will you ask before you just dig into my things?” Logan glared at the prince that ignored him.

“No, I am trying to save your life,” Roman said as he moved towards the head of the gorgon. The face was down on the ground, snakes limp in the puddle of blood. He lifted it up carefully by the dead snakes and covered the eyes to prevent the same fate to befall him as he extracted the venom from her fangs into the vial.

He corked the bottle and took the head to put it into one of his saddle bags.

“Now all we need is two more ingredients and a way to combine them,” Roman wiped his blood covered hands on his pats.

Anxiety frowned and looked at the book again, “Where are we supposed to find a mid-day mushroom?”

“I know a place,” Roman gave a smile, “And seeing that it is almost noon we should start getting there quickly.” His eyes moved to a new grey spot on Logan’s left hand, “For Logic’s sake.”

Anxiety looked at the hand and nodded. They did not have the time to debate on what their next action was.

Patton took the book from him and looked over the page, a concerned frown appearing on his face, “What about the blood one that is pure of heart? We are not going to have to kill someone, are we?”

Roman helped Logan onto the back of Darling once again and pulled himself up after. “We will deal with it after we get the mushroom, Pat.”

“I am not killing anyone,” Patton closed the book and boosted Anxiety back onto the back of his horse. “I want that to be clear, Roman. I won’t kill anyone that is innocent.”

The prince only nodded. When Patton was back on his horse they took off into the woods, away from the path and towards the next part of the potion that would save their voice of reason’s life.

* * *

 

The sun across the sky at a pace that was worrisome for the prince and his party. He hoped that the location he was bringing his friends towards would give them the prize they seeked. Roman did not want to lose Logan after the logical side had saved his life.

There was another worry in his mind as the horses made their way through the woods. He should have been able to beat the gorgon. There was always a struggle in the epic fight to the final boss, but he had never fallen so fast to a monster on the journey to his destination.

He should not have been the one that needed to be saved. He should have needed to save for his life.

_Only reason I would fail could be because…no that cannot be right._

Roman glanced back at Patton and Anxiety. The two of them where talking too quietly for him to hear. He wished he could trust the youngest side but there was something about him that just made him uncomfortable.

Whatever it was, Roman would keep a close eye on the other until they were out of his kingdom in Thomas’ subconscious.

The prince shifted his gaze from the two behind him to the one that shared his horse. Logan was uncharacteristically quiet.

“How are you, Logan?”

“I believe I will soon lose my left hand,” Logan sighed and looked down at his hands. The left one was now almost completely grey. “Not that there is any rush.”

“There is a rush. Your life is on the line, Logic. We cannot do this without you,” Roman nudged Darling to speed up. The sun was almost at the center of the sky and they could not afford to miss the mushrooms.

“And we are also wasting time. We need to the get to the fortress.”

“We will get there together and without you being a statue.”

Darling’s white head broke out of the trees into a clearing. The trees seemed to be positioned perfectly for the mid-day sun to beam the light down onto the grass.

Roman slowed his horse down and slipped off to tie the reigns to a branch. He helped Logan down and frowned at the grey that had started to spread onto the brown of Logan’s boots. At this rate Logan would be stone by sun down.

Patton and Anxiety dismounted from their horse on the other side of the clearing. Anxiety shielded his eyes as he looked up at the sky; the sun was just out of the position. They had about a few more minutes before it would reach the position they needed.

Patton moved over to Logan and took the side away from Roman to help the other sit down on a rock. Roman watched as Heart crouched in front of him and rested his arms on Logan’s legs. He was obviously trying to be a comfort to whatever fear he detected in Logic’s calm façade.

“Do you think we can do this in time?”

Princey jumped at Anxiety’s sudden appearance behind him; a hand clutched his blood covered chest. He felt the organ beat wildly as he turned to face that anxious trait who barely looked remorseful for scaring the creative side.

“We got here before noon, I think we can get the mushrooms just fine when they appear,” Roman said as he slowly relaxed. “It is not like we are going to just wait around for ten minutes to miss them entirely.”

“No, stupid, I mean to save Logic,” Anxiety bites his thumb nail and looks over at the two older sides nervously. “You do know what we have to do to get the blood right…”

Roman looked over at Morality and Logic. Patton now was on the rock next to Logan and was holding him close. He knew what Anxiety was referring to, but he did not want to bring it up.

“I know.”

“Do we need a lot to save him?” Anxiety looked back at the Prince in hopes that he did not confirm his worries.

“No. I believe we only need a few drops,” Prince needed to look at the book again to confirm that but the last thing he needed was Anxiety to worry more. “We should be more worried about finding a pot to make this potion in.”

“Can’t you just create one?”

“What is the fun in that?” Roman pouted.

Anxiety pulled his hands back into his robe’s sleeves and looked at the sky again. The sun was a few seconds away from being in position.

“The fun is saving Logan’s life, Princey, before it is too late.”

Roman frowned and watched the darkly clad side as he moved into the clearing as the sun reached its peak. Around the black boots of the youngest side, red mushrooms began to rise-up from the grass.

The prince did not understand Anxiety at all. He knew that Thomas wished he did not have the trait and, as that was a dream, it was Creativity’s job as the hopes and dreams to follow it. He also did not like how the side was just another Logic only worse; while Logic used reason to shoot holes in his ideas, Anxiety just gave him all the reasons it could go wrong until he felt scared to even move from the couch. It was not a way to live, which meant that Anxiety was a villain that had some kind of evil powers.

Yet, here he was, worried about the safety of another side. He got along with Patton so easily.

Roman moved into the clearing and picked the fungi along side Anxiety. The focus was not on the villainy of his younger companion, but on saving Logic’s life.

“We need a pot,” Roman said as he stood up as the sun began to move away from the clearing. The mushrooms that they did not use began go back into the ground.

“Where are we going to get one? You said the nearest town is four-hours away,” Patton walked over to them. A nervous look on his usual happy face.

“Do not fret, my cheerful companion,” Roman said with a smile as he handed over the mushrooms. With his hands clear, the creative side snapped. As if to answer wish, a cauldron appeared. The pewter sides came up to his knee.

“Whoa,” Patton gasped as he moved over to throw the mushrooms into it. Anxiety close behind him to put his harvest in.

“Does it have to be so big? Couldn’t you just have made a pot and a stove,” he frowned and looked into the empty pot, “Or made this one with water?”

“Oh, nothing is ever good enough for you,” Roman scoffed and crossed his arms. “You go get the water if you are so concerned about it. There should be a stream a walk east.”

A bucket appeared next to Anxiety. With a glare, the anxious side picked up the bucket and walked off into the woods.

 _That is one problem dealt with._ Roman grimaced and looked at Patton just before the happy side asked the question he knew was coming.

“Where are we going to get the last ingredient? You…you aren’t just going to make it appear, are you?”

“No! Ew, I would never,” Roman shook his head and looked over at Logical side. The left foot was almost completely grey. Logan had a weird look that was a mix of fear and amazement at this transformation.

“Patton,” Roman looked at the expectant fact of the eldest.

“Yeah?”

Roman opened his mouth to say something and then thought about it. For once in his life he was going to attempt in choosing his words carefully. There was no way to put this gently.

“We…you…”

“Kiddo, you can tell me anything,” Morality rested his hand on the prince’s shoulder.

Roman nodded but did not look at the other, “We need your blood. You are the purest of heart here. I understand if you do not want to. Asking you to cut yourself is a big thing and I would never-.”

“I’ll do it.”

Roman stopped and looked at the other with wide eyes.

“W-what?”

“We are trying to save Logan, right? I will do anything to save him.”

The determination in Patton’s eyes was daunting as it replaced the happy-go-lucky attitude that the side usually had.

When the eldest held out his hand, Roman was confused. He looked at the offered hand in confusion before he realized what the other wanted.

With a shaky hand, he gave his sword over after he wiped the gorgon’s blood off it onto his jacket.

“Only a few drops. We do not need a lot,” Roman said, and Patton nodded.

The sword was heavier than the heart had expected. He struggled for a second to get it up before he walked over to the pot. After a few seconds of struggling, the blade met its mark on his palm. Red dripped into the pot over the mushrooms and they began to glow.

Princey moved and uncorked the venom in the vial to pour in after. The red glow of mushrooms and the blood turned to a brilliant orange. The two of them looked at each other and then looked to the woods.

All they had to wait for was the water and to start a fire.

“I have some bandages in the second saddle bag. I will get the fire wood,” Roman said softly as he took his sword back.

“Thanks.”

Patton walked off, cradling his hand. There was obvious tension as Logan was a literal ticking clock. The right foot had started to turn grey. Anxiety was the last thing they needed.

Creativity snapped his fingers to make some fire wood to appear under the cauldron. He decided to start the fire on his own to distract himself from his nerves. He was lucky enough to find some good rocks in the clearing that would help. In a few seconds he got a spark to light the wood; his new focus being the chant in the book.

Anxiety showed back up in the clearing a few minutes later. His robes were soaked, and he was struggling with the bucket.

Roman did not even grace him with a greeting as he took the bucket from the other and got the water in the pot. There was no stirring needed, he just had to make sure the mushrooms, blood, and venom combined.

“You’re welcome,” he heard Anxiety grumbles as the other moved away from the three of them to sit in the sun, so he could dry off quickly.

Princey looked at the glowing, light orange potion in front of him. The water made the glow get lighter and the fire began to mix the ingredients. Once it was at a boil, he began the spell.

“Turn stone back to flesh. Change back what had been soiled. Let these powers mesh as we do not have time to toil.”

The potion began to grow yellow.

“Mid-day sun destroys the snake. Venom of the beast undo your hate.”

A pink glow began and started to stir the liquid.

“The blood of the one that is pure of heart, make sure that you do your part!”

The potion glowed gold and the fire went out in an instant. Roman stared at the cauldron as he stared at the pure clear liquid. He took another vial from Logan, who’s robes had started to turn grey now, and scooped some of the anti-venom from the pot.

Roman did not even get a chance to get it over to the logical side before Heart took the vial and moved back to his seat next to him.

“Here comes the choo-choo train,” Patton tried to joke but there was obvious worry in his voice.

“Do not patronize me, Patton,” Logan said but there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

Patton helped Logan drink the potion anyway; sitting close so their shoulders were touching. “You know you love it.”

Logan pulled a face as the potion went down his throat.

They all held their breath as they waited for the change. The minute they waited was the longest moment of their short lives, but it was worth it.

Logan’s right index finger slowly began to fade back into the pale color of his usual flesh. A sigh of relief left all of them.

“Oh, thank God,” Anxiety sighed and ran a hand down his face.

Patton had tears running down his face as he pulled Logan into a tight hug, “I thought we were going to lose you.”

“Well, do not celebrate too soon. I still have to regain my arms, other hand, and legs.”

Roman put a hand on Logic’s shoulder and gave a smile, “We are still very glad you are safe.”

Logan nodded and looked at his slowly transforming hand, “How long will this take?”

“Probably awhile,” Roman sighed and looked at the sky. Though noon had just passed it would not be wise to ask the others to travel after such an experience. “We could make camp here and restart the journey tomorrow.”

“No,” Logan grimaced as he got to his feet. Patton had to steady him. “We should try to make it towards the village before we even think of resting. We cannot rely on Roman’s powers to provide for us.”

“Logic, are you sure?” Anxiety looked over the other nervously as if he expected the other to fall over at any second.

“We should not delay this adventure anymore then we already have,” Logic answered back. His boots had not returned to their original color, but his hand was slowly fading back.

Roman looked at Anxiety, sensing the other side about to argue about the safety of the situation and the condition the logical side was in.

“How about we sit here until your legs are a little more transformed? I do not want you falling off the horse and we can still make it to the village before sundown.”

Logan pursed his lips before he sat back down on the rock next to Patton. “Fine. That will be acceptable.”

Anxiety moved away from the group again, hiding under the hood of his robe. Roman could not help but think that if the beginning of the journey was this chaotic, how were they going to make it to the end?


	4. The Rainbow Otter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to the village, Roman catches up with some old friends, but the village has a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to stress this is pre-Sides videos. So the characters have not gone through their character development. Logic is very focused on being distant from emotions (though he has them), Roman is not so nice to Virgil, and Patton is doing his best.

_The sun hung low in the sky as the part of four exited the woods. The faces they wore barely told of the hardships they had endured to get this far in their quest. Two of the four wore the blood of a fearsome gorgon, both riding a blinding white steed._

_The other two rode together on a brown steed, their conversation dying as they spotted a village set against the backdrop of the setting sun._

“Are you sure this is the village you told us about?”

Patton’s voice broke the silence that had settled over the part when the town had first been spotted on the horizon. It had been a long ride after Logan had his feet turned back to flesh instead of stone, only whispered conversations happening and the occasional request for the water skin they shared.

“Of course,” Roman answered and glanced back at the moral side, “Why do you ask?”

Morality did not look at the prince; his gaze locked on the steadily growing buildings.

“You spoke of it like it was an amazing, lively check-point. It kind of looks abandoned.”

Roman did not answer.

The man had a point. The road they were on had no one moving to at least come home from the market. The closer they got the more they saw just how empty the streets were. The light of the sun had not yet disappeared, but all the people had.

The path they traveled on slowly changed from dirt to cobblestone which made every step of their horses seem louder then they were.

“This is not good,” Anxiety mumbled from the back of Patton’s horse. The anxious trait voiced what the other three were thinking.

The village had an ominous feel to it.

 _He has a point_. Roman thought briefly before he shook it off.

“Nonsense,” the prince said out loud, “The inn should be just up ahead. We can get a room, maybe even find a change of clothes for me and our unlucky wizard and be able to rest so we can leave come sunrise.”

“Sunrise?” Logan said the word in a question form of doubt and Roman waved his hand.

“Sunrise, morning; same thing.”

“Not real-.”

Roman made Darling speed up a little to cut off his riding companion’s point. He did not want an argument over word choice; he just wanted to make sure they were all safe for the night.

Even with his fake confidence he could not help but send wary glances at every building they passed. Sometimes he would see curtains moving as if people were spying on them.

_What happened to the welcoming people of this village? Is this another threat we must face as we travel forward? I had not planned on one being here._

“The ‘Rainbow Otter’?” Anxiety’s condescending tone pulled Princey back from his inner thoughts. “Really, Roman? That is what you thought would be a good name for an inn?”

“It’s so cute,” Patton giggled as their horse stopped near the entrance of the place. A sign hung above the old door with the faded picture of a multi-colored otter. Rusting letters spelled out the name of the inn.

Roman pouted and slipped off Darling’s back after he slowed her walk, “Old-timey inns were named after color and an animal.”

“Yeah, but usually they are cool like ‘The Red Rat’ or ‘The Black Eagle’, not a rainbow otter.”

Roman helped Logan off the back of the white horse and sent a glare over to the darkly clad side still on Patton’s horse’s back.

“I couldn’t choose a color, so I chose rainbow. You are just mad that it isn’t something as dark and emo as you.”

Creativity looked away from the other to stare at the door. Usually patrons would be bustling about outside the inn; most just coming to get a drink after a long day’s work. Now the usually happy place was silent.

“Are we even sure that this place is open?” Logic asked skeptically.

“Of course it is, probably just a slow day.”

He squared his shoulders and walked up to the old door to knock with more confidence then he was feeling at this present moment. The long they stayed in the village the more the feeling of unease burrowed into his mind.

He waited expectantly for the friendly face of the inn keeper to let them into the warmth of the common room. Instead, Roman got a wary eye peaking out from a crack in the door before it was opened to the even more wary face of a man usually so filled with life.

“Oh, your highness, I did not expect you,” the man’s voice was shaky as he looked around the empty streets. “I am afraid you have come at a bad time.”

Roman felt a rock plummet into his gut. This would be another side-quest; not that he minded but they had barely left the last one.

“Reg, what is going on? The city seems to be dead, I have never seen this place so quiet.”

Reg twisted a rag nervously in his hands.

“It is nothing to trouble yourself with, my liege. It seems you have enough worries already,” he nodded his balding head to the mess that was on Roman’s once white outfit. “I assume you are here for the night. If it was not so pressing for you to move on out of this town I would ask Marge to have a look at this mess you made of yourself.”

Roman put a gentle hand on the Reg’s arm to try and calm the man’s nerves.

“I could care less about my state of dress-.”

“That’s a surprise,” someone mumbled behind him. Roman chose to ignore him.

“I want to know what had scared all of these good people so terribly that they are hidden away before the sun has even set.”

Reg looked at the prince and then at the three that stood behind him. With a sigh he opened the door to the inn wider.

“Get your horses into the stable and come inside. It is not safe out here,” the inn keeper said and then moved back into the building.

The four sides looked at each other with worried glances; the uneasy feeling had only enhanced with the cryptic words that Reg had given them.

“We should leave,” Anxiety broke the silent. His hood down to look at them all with a worried expression, “It is obviously not safe here.”

“We would probably not find proper lodgings for a few more hours if we did that,” Logic countered, “As much as I do not like the feeling of this place I also do not think we can go much longer with just eating road-side berries. We are already low on water.”

“And if these people need help we should help them,” Roman added in as he started to lead the two horses to the stable area next to the inn. Darling and Patton’s horse seemed to be the only animals to be staying there for the night. Meaning that they would be the only people in the inn for the night as well.

“But-,” Anxiety wanted to protest but cut himself off with a sigh. He seemed to understand there would be no way to convince the others to head the warnings they place was giving off.

Patton placed a hand on the youngest’s arm in a comforting gesture as the three followed Roman into The Rainbow Otter.

The common room was empty except for Reg and a young woman, barely over nineteen, behind the bar. There was no fire in the fire place, the bar had a lack of patrons, and the tables did not look like anyone had eaten from them in days. It was a sad contrast to what Roman was used to.

“Roman,” Marge smiled and revealed a small gap in her front teeth, “it is great to have you back here.”

“And it is wonderful to see you too,” the prince flashed his own smile though it faded fast, “I just wish it would be a happier welcome. This place seems to have turned into a ghost town.”

Marge’s smile faded, and she set down the glass she had been messing with, “Yeah. It really is a sad sight, ain’t it.”

She put a smile back on her face, though it was smaller now, “But not as sad as the state of you. I have never seen you so messy in all my years of knowing you.”

Marg moved out from behind the bar and tisked at the sight of his stained white clothing.

“You look like you got green paint dumped on you. What were you up to, Ro?”

“Marge.” The call of her name broke away the girl’s teasing and she looked over at Reg. “They have had a long ride. No more teasing until they are given some clothes to borrow and some dinner.”

“Yes, father,” she sighed and looked at the other three that had come in with the prince curiously before she turned and left the room.

“I am sorry about that, your highness. She has been insisting that you could help with this issue since it started but everyone else in town has their doubts.”

The inn keeper moved over to the fire place and crouched in front of it to light it.

“What exactly has been going on, Reg? You keep alluding to it but haven’t told me what it is.”

Reg looked at the fire that he had started and then at the earnest face of the prince, then looked at the other three that had followed him in. For a second, the prince believed he would get a direct answer. Instead the man stood up and put a weak smile onto his face.

“It would be rude to worry new guests, your highness. I would rather make you as comfortable as possible, especially as it is I find myself under the rare circumstance where I have completely new guests in my establishment.”

Creativity sighed as Reg pushed past him to greet Patton, Logan, and Anxiety.

“Welcome to The Rainbow Otter, my daughter named the place when she was still a young girl,” he chuckled, “I hope you find your stay to be comfortable.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Logan said and got a more genuine smile from the inn keeper. “But I believe that my compatriot had asked you a question that you have yet to answer.”

The smile on Reg’s face dimmed and then disappeared as his trial for a distraction was pushed off by the new guest.

“Ah, I cannot lose this topic easily.”

The man sighed and wiped his brow. He looked to Marge as the girl came in carrying the clothes the four would need.

“You four should get cleaned up,” Reg said and held up a hand when the prince went to protest. “Get cleaned up, I’ll get dinner ready, and then we can talk. I don’t want you attempting anything, but I will let you know what is happening in this town.”

He moved over to the bar and opened a drawer. A second later Roman held two keys in his hands while Patton took the clothes from Marge.

“You know where the rooms are, your highness,” Reg said, “Two to a room. Just like always. I would give you each your own room but there is always that slight chance that I need the other two.”

“Thank you, Reg. You are always too kind to me,” Roman gave a smile and then turned to lead the four out of the common room and up the stairs were a small hallway lined with four doors was located. The rooms that they had been given were directly across from one another.

Creativity unlocked the doors and then looked at the three; an unasked question hung in the air.

When the silence became so intense that one of them had to step forward with the answer; the person being Logic.

“Creativity with Anxiety. Me with Morality.”

“What!?!” Roman and Anxiety said the word at the same time and then looked at each other in disgust.

“Why would you make that decision? After all that we have been through.”

“That is exactly why I made this decision,” Logan adjusted his glasses and took some clothes from Patton’s arms to hand over to Anxiety. “I am mixing up the order so that we have a less likely chance of rising tensions out of too much contact. Since I have ridden with you all day, and Patton with Anxiety, I have split us accordingly.”

“But why not you with Anxiety if you want a change?”

Logan was already leading Patton into the room across from the stunned two, the logical side turned to look at them both and then a small hint of a smirk appeared on his face.

“Because I said so.”

And with that the door closed.

Creativity sputtered in shock at the very abrupt exit Logic had just made.

“B-because he said so!” His voice was higher an octave out of the pure shock of the situation.

Logic _knew_ that Creativity did not like Anxiety. This was all a plot to get him to suffer for twelve hours. Was it not already terrible that he had to be stuck on an adventure with the emo side.

Anxiety seemed to be thinking the same thing as he moved into the room, set down half of what he had been handed, and then moved to the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Roman asked.

“To see if we can get another key. I don’t want to spend the night with you and you don’t want to spend the night with me. Seems like the best option.”

The prince watched as Anxiety moved down the stairs and hurried to follow.

“Now hold on a second, I never said I did not want to share a room.”

“You made it pretty clear with your reaction,” Anxiety countered. “Besides, wouldn’t I just ‘give you nightmares’ or whatever you believe I do.”

Roman grabbed the younger side’s arm and stopped the decent, making Anxiety turn to look at him. The side almost shrank back from the intense glare he was receiving.

“Now you see here, Anxiety, I don’t trust you.”

“Knew that already.”

Roman’s glare hardened, “I don’t trust you, but I am not allowing you to go down and ask for another room key.”

“Why not?”

“Because I am going to prove to you that I can get through the night with us in the same quarters.”

Anxiety raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

Roman let go of the other’s arm and stood up taller, “I will not have anyone thinking I fear such a thing as you. Villain or no, we are on this quest together, and trust must be built if we are going to survive.”

The prince moved fast and leaned down so their noses were almost touching; voice moving into a low whisper. “But mark my words, Anxiety, this does not change anything outside of this world. Once this quest is through we will go back to our normal lives.”

Anxiety moved down another step as Roman turned around and made his way back upstairs. The prince knew the anxious side would not go down to ask for another key from a complete stranger, so he did not have to worry over that.

As he entered his shared room in the inn, he only briefly looked over the clothes he had been allowed to borrow before he began to change out of his ruined uniform. Belt and jacket peeled off slowly with a sickening sound because of the dried blood of the gorgon.

_It is just one night, Roman. It is just one night._

He pulled the clean, white shirt over his head and gave a small sigh he changed into the simpler trousers that clashed greatly with his more expensive traveling boots. He was grateful for what his friends in this inn had provided, none-the-less.

Pushing any worries about the coming night, he left the room and headed back into the common area, not surprised to find himself to be the first one down. Anxiety he had passed as he came out of the room, the side seemed to have thought it wise to wait for the prince to leave before he went back in. Logic and Morality were probably talking upstairs.

He could hear Reg and Marge in the kitchen; talking too quietly for him to make out what they were saying.

With a small smile, he got comfortable in front of the roaring fire and let his eyes slipped closed. This inn always made him feel so at peace; a little family he had made for himself when he wanted to get away from the stress of being one part of a whole. Reg and Marge, and once upon a time Ann, had always welcomed the young adventurous prince into their home with open arms.

To see them so worried made his stomach roll with nerves; his happy smile lost as he opened his eyes to stare at the crackling flames in the fire place.

There was still a fire in a village to put out just a day’s ride away. A fire that people were depending on him to stop after he got the enchanted goblet. Logan was right back when they faced the gorgon, they could not allow themselves to get distracted by side-quests if they wanted to find the end to this twisting tale.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you so lost in your thoughts before.”

The prince jumped at the voice and he turned his head to look at the person that had crept up behind him.

Marge stood there with a smile, hands behind her back.

“Aren’t you supposed to be helping your dad?”

She shrugged and took a seat beside him, “Your friend, Patton I think, told me to mosey my way out of there. Apparently, he wanted to help to repay us for the kindness. Told him it was no big deal, but he would not listen.”

“Sounds like Patton,” Roman gave a chuckle and chased away the last of his lingering thoughts.

“He is a swell guy. How do you know him? Just happen to be traveling the same way or something?”

Creativity held back a grimace and glanced away from her, “Ah. It is a long story, but I have known these guys most of my life.”

“Really,” Marge sounded shocked, “They your family? I mean, you guys do look pretty similar.”

“Like I said, long story, but I guess they kind of are.” Roman coughed and looked back at her. Fast to change the subject, “So, how have you been? Last I heard from you, you were thinking about becoming a traveling singer. What happened to that dream?”

Marge shrugged and looked away from him with an embarrassed blush, “Ah, that was just a silly dream. My dad needed me after my mom died and I just…I guess I grew up.”

“No dream is ever silly,” Roman said, “I think you should still go for it. Maybe not traveling but in town. You never know what could happen.”

Marge chuckled and gave him a gap-toothed smile. “That is what I like about you. Always encouraging people to follow one’s dreams; wish everyone could have your way of looking at life.” 

“What do you mean?”

The girl leaned back in her chair and shrugged, “I mean, we all got to grow up sometime and that can mean giving up dreams. I didn’t want to run the inn but now I can’t think of anything else I could do.”

“You could sing. Be a wonderful performer known throughout the kingdom,” Roman suggested.

“Yeah, I guess,” the way Marge said it made it clear to Roman that she did not believe what he was saying, “But I like it here. Sometimes you got to make sacrifices for living or for love.”

Anxiety and Logan came downstairs at that moment. Both looking rather plain in their borrowed clothes. Logic almost looking how he normally did back in the mind palace in the simple garb instead of the robes. Anxiety looked slightly more comfortable, but the dark, hooded cloak stayed around his shoulders in place of his usual hoodie.

Roman only gave a passing glance to them before he looked back at Marge.

“I don’t understand,” he admitted.

“Sometimes dreams can change,” she said and poked the fire to keep it going, “I used to want to sing for a living now I am happy to take over the inn. Maybe just sing in the main square or in here…if things ever get better. Point is that I don’t think I want to be a world-renowned performer anymore. Too much work.”

Roman wanted to protest, encourage her to fight for the dream she used to talk his ear off about, but there was something in her eyes that made him hold his tongue. She looked happy with this new path of life. Content to stay in the inn and take care of it for her father.

“If that is what will make you happy,” the prince said and gave her a smile. “But always remember I am here to help you no matter what path you choose in life.”

Marge snorted and pushed him with her shoulder, “You are a right old sap, you know that?”

“But I am _your_ sap,” he teased back to help break the serious moment that had fallen between them.

“Yeah, any sappier and you’ll be a tree.”

“A might oak. For all to gaze at in awe.”

“More like a twiggy little apple tree that can only make one red apple.”

Roman made a noise that showed just how ‘insulted’ he was, “Rude.”

Marge just stuck her tongue out in return. The two of them falling into giggles at their sibling-like banter.

“I missed you, Ro. You need to come by here more often,” Marge said with a light smile, “If this problem ever gets fixed.”

“Soups on!” Patton’s shout broke the moment and they looked back at the bar where the man stood. A bright smile was on his face as he waved them over. “Come and get your dinner, kiddos!”

Creativity sighed and rolled his eyes in a good-natured way. Leave it to Patton to be excited about serving dinner.

“Does he call everyone ‘kiddos’?” Marge asked as she stood up with a small stretch.

“Yes, well, not Logan. Least I have never heard him call Logan that.”

Marge nodded, “Interesting. You know the strangest of people.”

“Yeah, the evidence is in yourself.”

She pushed him, and he pushed back with a laugh. Both raced each other to the bar first so they could get the first serving of their dinner.

The joyful air that they had made for each other did not last long as they settled around the largest, round table in the common room of the inn. The nervous air of the town filtered into their small homey room as they eat the stew that had been given to them. The sides sat shoulder to shoulder with Roman at one end to be next to Marge.

The usual dinner jokes did not come about. About halfway through the meal Logan finally had enough with the tense silence.

“I think now is the time we should address this before the, ug, ‘feeling’ in the air drives out appetite away.”

Roman set down his fork and looked at Reg, who sat next to his daughter and at Patton’s side.

“Yes, I supposed now would be a good time to give you answers. I have kept you here longer then you should have been.”

“We wanted to stay,” Patton consoled with a smile. “Do not blame yourself for our stubborn nature, sir. You have been very kind of house us for the night.”

Reg gave the heart a smile, but it quickly slipped away as he poked at a potato at the bottom of his bowl.

“A month ago, it just started without any warning,” he began; not looking up from his food.

“At first it was just a begger or some petty thief, no one really noticed except for a keen few. Two weeks ago, it started to happen to more honest folk, ones that people did notice.”

“What happened, Reg?” Roman looked at the inn keeper with deep concern.

“Kidnappings. They started to happen every so often but lately two or three people will be taken in the middle of the night without no one knowing,” Reg sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Is there a pattern with these disappearances? Any reason that those that were taken were?” Logan inquired.

Reg just shook his head, “At first it seemed like it was going off the easiest to get but now it seemed to just take whomever. Maybe it thought that those people would not be missed or that they were easy to get targets, I don’t know. But whatever is taking them is taking them real easy; as if no one tried to stop it…no even the victim.”

A silence stretched over them.

“You called the kidnapper and ‘it’,” Anxiety suddenly spoke up and all the heads turned to the side that still hid under his hood. He shrunk under their gaze but pressed forward with his point. “Why do you think the kidnapper is not a human?”

“Son,” Reg looked into the shadow of Anxiety’s hood with a serious expression, “I know everyone that comes and goes out of this town even if they don’t stay in this place. Whatever is taking the good folks of this village is not something that is human. Nothing of the human kind would be able to take so many people without being caught.”

A shiver of fear ran through everyone in the room; Anxiety seemed to shrink further into his hood. Reg was giving them all an unspoken warning to stay away from it and move on in the morning.

“But that is why it is a good thing Roman showed up here,” Marge suddenly said to break the chilling silence that had blanketed them all.

“Marge, not this again,” her father sighed but the girl would not give up her argument.

“Roman can help this. He fights tons of monsters all the time. He can save all this people…he can save Julia.”

She looked at the prince at her side with wide eyes. Roman knew that she desperately needed her help but he was not even sure what he could be facing or even where the captured people could be. All he had for a lead was a few lights in a manor that was used often.

“I do apologize, but we do not have the time for such a thing,” Logic turned the attention of Marge to himself. His calm exterior almost acting like a shield to her heart break.

“What?”

“We area already on our own ridiculous mission. We cannot afford more delays as it is; while this is very troubling to yourself I believe it is better if we continue on our path and Roman return later to help you with this problem.”

Marge’s eyes, usually so filled with fire, brimmed with tears. Her dinner forgotten she looked at Roman with hope that he would counter his companion’s words but all she got was an uncertain look. That was all she needed to leave the table crying, her dinner left to go cold.

“Logan!” Patton stood up and put his hands on his hips, “That was not very nice. She needs our help to save her friend and all you want to do is get out of this as fast as possible.”

“I was merely stating the facts, Mo-Patton. We need to end this silly quest as soon as possible. The longer we leave Thomas without our aid, the more danger he could be in. I am unsure how time works in Roman’s imagination, but we cannot stay in here forever.”

“Well you could have said no a nicer way instead of like that or taken the time to see what she knows to help her. Sometimes you are just so…so…” He waved his hands around and made an annoyed noise before chasing after Marge.

“I do not understand, what am I sometimes like?”

Logan looked to Anxiety and the younger shook his head. “You messed up…you really messed up.”

He got up as well and walked up the stairs.

Three bowls now sat half empty, cooling in the night air.

“I will look into this, Reg,” Roman said at last. He placed his hand on the innkeeper’s and gave him an encouraging smile.

“What?”

Roman ignored Logan’s outburst.

“I will not leave your village in so much strife. I do not know how long this will take but I will do whatever I can to help you,” Prince looked over at Logic and then back at his friend, “Whether that be right now or after I return from this short quest with my companions.”

“Thank you, your highness, but you do not need to do this” Reg said with a sigh, “I am sorry if Marge’s upset nature is what is driving you to give us aid but we do not need it. I do not believe anything can be done.”

“That is where you lack where she prevails. Faith is something very powerful,” Roman gave a smile and stood up, “In the morning I shall investigate this manor to see if there are any clues. It is on our path, so it would not be too out of the way. If I can find anything I will report it back before we continue onward. If not, then I shall see you when our quest is done.”

“I cannot believe we are letting ourselves become distracted again,” Logic grumbled as he got up and left the table.

Reg did not seem to care as he stood up as well to take Roman’s hand with a grateful smile. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I will tell Marge immediately.”

Roman gave him his best grin and then looked at the bowls that were left on the table, “Do you want an assistance in cleaning this up?”

“I do not wish to trouble you, your highness, not after all you are doing for us and have done in the past.”

“Nonsense, what little I can give is something I shall gladly do.”

He picked up the bowls and carried them to the kitchen; humming a happy tune to himself. His mind was focused on the details that he had been given by Reg as he pours the left-over stew back into the pot.

He had to know what he should be looking for when they investigated the manor the next morning. _What kind of monster only takes people that it thinks would not be missed?_

* * *

 

Roman dreamed.

He worked tirelessly to make the perfect dream to let him rest perfectly to work hard the next day. He always knew when he could lay in bed, eyes closed, and make the perfect world to fall asleep to so he would have a nice story in his head. That is what normally happened every night.

This was not the case in the Rainbow Otter.

The prince barely glanced at Anxiety as he entered the room; his temporary roommate already curled up under the blankets with a pillow held tightly in his arms. He was kind to at least leave the lantern on for Roman, so he would not stumble his way to the bed.

As he laid down, he expected a few moments of daydreaming before he slipped off into dreamland.

Instead, he got an instant feeling of exhaustion. As he fought against his tired eyelids, he could have sworn he heard a scuffle near Anxiety’s bed. He did not have time to dwell as he drifted off into slumber.

No dreams; just utter silence in the unconscious mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer but I split this part of the arc in half. woo! ANOTHER 5K!


	5. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took longer then I expected to write.  
> The last chapter was supposed to wrap up there but then I decided to split it and make it a two part. Now this whole plot point in this whole story has turned into a longer thing. 
> 
> Hopefully for my sanity it will be wrapped up in the next chapter. Heh.

_No sunlight appeared over the small village as morning began; the sky was completely overcast. It was like the universe was reflecting the terrible feeling of dread that permeated the air. Not even the birds dared to sing their morning song as if they understood the dark nature of the day to come._

Roman groaned as he slowly came out of the unconscious and dreamless sleep the night had brought him. The nature of the rising day seemed to cut into his very being.

His mind felt groggy and every muscle ached from the battle of the day before. Despite how quickly he fell asleep, he did not feel well rested. In fact, Roman felt like he had stayed up the whole night without even a quick dose.

The prince shifted onto his back and grimaced as his side flared up in pain. He did not have to look under his shirt to know that Patton’s steed had left a nasty bruise on his side. If anyone on their small band of merry men saw the bruise they would insist on him resting but the prince had a quest to lead and an investigation to begin. He could not let mundane things such as that stop them.

“Anxiety,” Roman mumbled the name as he rubbed his face to try and wipe off the sleep. Tired brown eyes stared up at the ceiling as he tried to fight a yawn. “Anxiety, I know you are a creature of the night, but we have a quest to start. There is simply no time to wait for you to rise from your coffin.”

Creativity’s eyes traced a crack in the ceiling as he waited for a grumbled answer.

A light breeze carried in the smell of rain that had not yet fallen and ruffled the prince’s messy hair. He did not remember opening the window the night before or if it had been opened by the anxious side. The thought of the oddity moved from his mind as he noticed a lack of grumbled words or the sound of someone shifting on a bed.

It was just the wind.

“Anxiety?” Roman grit his teeth and forced himself to sit up. His side screamed in protest at the movement, but he shrugged it off. “Anxiety it is time to-.”

His words died on his tongue as he turned to the bed across the room.

The window that was beside it was wide open; showing the dark clouds that had blanketed the sky. The bed itself was empty of the side Creativity was looking for. The blankets were strewn on the floor at the foot of the bed and the pillow had landed next to Roman’s.

“Well then,” Roman frowned at the scene before him. “Gets up early for once in his life and leaves the room a complete mess. Does he have no manners?”

Roman scoffed at the rude actions of the darker side as he turned to the more pressing matter of how much longer this journey would be. Without another glance at the bed the prince pushed himself up to his feet and stretched. The bruise once again reeled its ugly head and sending Roman into other thoughts he did not want to entertain.

If he could not beat this pain, any other battle that they may face on this long quest would be very difficult for him to fight. His companions would be vulnerable. The hero that he was supposed to be would be allowing them to be hurt for him when he should be the one to protect them.

Roman curled more into himself as the pain slowly began to subside. He could not let that happen; his family would not get in harms way because of a small battle wound.   _I cannot allow that._

He took a deep breath and moved towards the chair that sat near the door. His white uniform laid on the seat; ready to be worn out once again. He moved slowly to get it on but once he did he felt some more confidence about his ability to help the others.

Whatever that they would cross he would be ready for it.

A knock on the door pulled him from the imagined horrors that they had yet to face. His world coming back to the current present of the Inn.

“Come in,” Roman stood up straighter and forced a smile onto this face to hide the concerns.

The smile turned more relaxed and less like a mask when Patton’s bright smile peeked into the room.

“Came to wake you kiddos up for breakfast. I helped make some chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite~.” The door opened fully as he spoke to show a borrowed apron covered in flour.

“That sound great, Patton. I was just about to head downstairs.”

“I’m sure you were, Mr. ‘We need to leave at sunrise’,” Patton laughed and turned to leave the room. “Make sure Anxiety is up and downstairs with you. Don’t want anyone getting cold pancakes.”

That last comment made the smile on Roman’s face freeze and slowly morph into a look of confusion. “I thought Anxiety was already awake and downstairs with you?”

Patton stopped in the doorway and looked back at the princely side. “No?” He seemed to look around the room as if he had just looked over the youngest side. “I thought he was still asleep up here.””

“No,” Roman threw the red sash over his shoulder, “I assumed he got up before me and was already downstairs being his gloomy self. Maybe he simply moved to another room while I was asleep. My mistake.”

“B-but I haven’t seen him all morning since I got up.” Morality’s smile had disappeared, and a dark cloud of worry seemed to over take him, “Roman you don’t think he got-.”

Creativity cut him off with the wave of his hand as he moved past the older side into the hallway. “Impossible. A creature would not dare take Anxiety when we are on our own tale’s path. More-so, while I was in the room. I am sure he just went to sulk in some hidden corner that has not been checked.”

“But-.”

“Look, you can check up here if you are so worried. I am sure he will turn up when we need him or when we don’t. He is good at just appearing.”

Roman started towards the stairs but stopped when he did not feel Patton following him. He turned to find the moral side staring back into the empty room.

“Morality,” Roman sighed and walked back over to the other, “If it worries you so much we can search for him. He has to be somewhere in the Inn, after all.”

There was none of the usual over excited energy that Patton gave when he got his way; only the worried eyes of, what one would call, a parent as he turned to look at Roman. The older side gave a nod, “Thank you.”

The lack of excitement brought a small seed of worry into Creativity’s mind. Patton was attached to the anxious side, everyone in the mind palace knew this, but he was just realizing how much that attachment went. There could be a slight chance this was more serious then Roman wanted to believe.

“You can start with the upstairs. Make sure he did not just sneak into your room after you and Logic woke up. I will go downstairs to search. When you are done up here, we can go check outside if this place is empty.”

“And if we find him?” Patton asked nervously.

“Then we can all have a nice breakfast.”

“And if we don’t?”

Silence hung between the two sides. Roman shook his head and started to the stairs with quicker footsteps. “That won’t happen, Padre. Trust me.”  

He did not give Morality a chance to say anything more as he hurried down into the main room of the Rainbow Otter.

The common room was a scene of morning peace, just as Roman would have expected. Logan sat at a table with a mug next to the book he was reading intensely. Marge was over by the counter, the girl looked tired in more then the physical sense. The conversation yesterday evening seemed to have drained her.

The sounds from the kitchen led Roman to believe that her father was cleaning up the dishes that Patton had left.

There was no sign of Anxiety. Not that Roman expected it to be that easy.

“Good morning, my friends,” the prince greeted them grandly, “How are you this stormy morn’?”

“Unenthusiastic to be riding in this rain,” Logic answered without even looking away from his book. “But the sooner we get this journey over with the better.”

“Ah, Logan, I can always count on you to give the longest of answers,” Roman gave a small chuckle and looked over at Marge. “And, how are you?”

“Fine,” Was her short answer as she busied herself with an already spotless glass.

“Good. Good.” Roman nodded his head and looked between the two.

It took a few seconds of awkward silence to pass before Logan sighed and closed the book to look over at Creativity. “Yes, Roman?”

“Well, you know I never wish to be a bother-.”

“All evidence proves contrary.”

“But Patton is a little on edge because Annnn-,” he paused and glanced at Marge. His mind worked quick to fix his near error.

“ _Anon_ ,” the name did not sit right but it was all he had, “was not up in the room with me. I just wanted to know if you have seen him,” He moved further into the room and started to open doors to look in. The restroom was clear and so was the coat closet. “It is no trouble. I am sure he just hid away somewhere.”

Logan looked quizzically at the other. “Whom?”

“You know,” Roman made a vague gesture, “Dark, stormy knight.”

“Oh,” Logan nodded, “No. I have not seen him this morning. I thought he was still asleep.”

“Ah well, he probably just took a morning walk,” Roman shrugged and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. He rubbed it on his shirt to make the red surface shine.

“Was the window open?” Marge asked as she set the glass down. 

Roman paused just before he got a chance to bite down on the apple. He thought back to the smell of rain in the shared room and the breeze that had pushed it in.

“Yes?” He answered slowly and put the fruit down, “But I do not see how that is-.”

“Was it open before you went to sleep?” Came the next question before Roman could finish his thought.

“Well, I do not remember it being open,” Roman confessed and shifted on the balls of his feet at the gaze Marge had him pinned with, “But… but it is possible he opened it during the night. He does have this thing against small spaces. And new places. And old places. Just life in general, really.”

Her gaze did not faulter and Roman felt his guard go up. She was obviously not amused by his ramble of information. The look that Marge had on him was one of accusation; like he had done something wrong. “What does this have to do with anything? Did you suddenly get a no open window policy?”

Marge shook her head and went back to her already cleaned glass. “Most of the people that disappeared were taken at night through the window. Just thought it is strange that you can’t find him and that the window was open.”

“Most,” Roman countered weakly, “This…this does not mean anything. I was there all night, I would have heard something.”

“Roman,” Logan seemed to appear at the prince’s side, “Did you hear anything strange last night?”

“What? No!” Roman stepped away from them both, “I went to sleep faster then I ever had. Did not even dream.”

Logan gave the man a look that made the prince bristle.

“If anything had taken him I would have known!” Roman insisted, “Look, he is probably just somewhere we can’t find him.”

Logic did not react to the “We cannot just discard the possibility that we need to rescue him just because you are overconfident in your abilities.”

Marge stared down at her glass, “Or not seeing as you don’t want to help us.”

Roman’s eyes flickered between the two people in front of him. He felt helpless. He wanted to help the little town he loved like the second family. He should have been able to protect a person he was in the same room with.

“Villains don’t get kidnapped! He is not missing!”

Marge put down the cup down with a clatter and glared at Roman with fire in her eyes.

“But should the dancers, or the baker, or the Tailor’s daughter be allowed to be kidnapped? They are all loved by someone and yet they were taken because something out there thought they weren’t.” She came out from behind the counter and poked Roman with her finger, “And you want to keep on with this quest instead of even trying to help us. You don’t even think one of your own is important enough to go after! Do you just not care for anyone?”

“I want to help you, Marge, I really do,” Roman protested, “But I also owe it to them that I complete this quest and get them home safe.”

“Can’t do that if you are missing one.”

“We don’t know that he is missing,” Roman stood up taller, but he still felt small under her gaze, “Plus we don’t have a lead, so it would be impossible to even start looking for anyone.”

“You never asked for one,” she stated and crossed her arms.

Logan put a hand on Roman’s shoulder before the prince could say anything else. The side stepped forward and placed himself between the two.

 “Do you know where we should look?” Logic stared at the woman calmly.

“What!?!” Roman expected last night’s speech to be restated by the collected side.

“Only care because your friend is missing?” Marge countered harshly.

Logan sighed, “I admit that I was…” he paused, “that I worded my ideals the wrong way yesterday. I am not an emotional man and I was explained the full situation. Your situation is something that should take priority in Roman’s life since it is his responsibility. Now that one of our own is missing it is now all our problems. I apologize.”

Roman stared at Logic in shock. That was the closest he would ever get to having Logan admit he was wrong.  If he was not so annoyed that his own view was being ignored he would have thought this moment special.

Marge seemed to understand the gravity of the situation and flushed slightly. “No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking clearly. Your loss is just as important as mine.” She shook her head, “Gosh, I’m such an idiot.”

“Apology accepted,” Logan gave a small smile before he focused right back in on the problem at hand, “But I do think we should start on this rescue soon before the storm outside begins.”

“You are right,” Marge moved past them and headed over to the entry way wall. The two watched her as she took down one of the framed pictures and set it down on the table.

With a wave of her hand, they were both summoned to her side.

“This is a map of the town,” she explained, “Since the kidnapping began the old manor has been active. No one has really thought about it since mostly squatters live there but I have been keeping an eye on it.”

Her finger rested on the place that was labeled ‘Duke of Chicanery Manor’ in a neat, faded scrawl. Roman barely glanced at it as he followed the path back to where the Inn currently resided in the town.

“Chicanery,” Logan said the word slowly, “That word means trickery. Mostly in the sense of legal or political purpose. Interesting title.”

“Really, Nerd, that is the first thing you think of?” Roman grumbled under his breath and looked at the map, “This does not even matter. We have no proof that Anon is even missing. He could just be sulking in a corner somewhere. I bet this is all usel-.”

“Roman!” The sound of hurried footsteps came from the stairwell and Patton appeared. There were tears in his eyes as he clutched at something dark in his hands. “I can’t find him anywhere! All I found find was this and it is hanging in the window box. Please tell me you found him!”

The distraught side shoved what he had into Princey’s hands. The dark cloth was from the cloak that replaced Anxiety’s hoodie when he entered the imaginary kingdom. It was only a scarp, but it looked like it had broken off because it was pulled too hard to stay together.

Roman looked at Morality’s crushed expression when he did not get an immediate answer and then looked back at Logan and Marge. He pocketed the material and stood at the head of the table. His eyes locked directly onto Marge’s.

“What can you tell me about the manor?”

“Glad to have you on board,” Marge gave a weak smile before her attention was back on the picture of the manor. “The Duke used to live up there when I was younger, but he just disappeared one day. No one knew why or really cared to ask,” Marge said with a shrug, “But that does not matter. What matters is that it is the only location that could be the best lead.”

“What makes you think that the people will even be in there?” Roman asked as he broke his gaze away from Marge to focus on the path they would need to take, “They could be hiding in the woods.”

“I went up there,” Marge admitted nervously, “With Julia…after a few of her mother’s customers went missing. We heard things. It looked like someone had been staying there but we never saw anyone to confirm it.”

“Well, it could be squatters like you suggested,” Logan pointed out and then glanced at the path from the Inn to the manor, “But I suppose it is the best lead we have.”

Roman sighed and looked out the nearest window just as the rain began to fall. They did not have a lot of time before it would begin to pour, and their vision would be obscured.

“Lead?” Patton wiped at his face and moved over to look at the map. “What are we doing?”

“Staging a rescue for your friend,” Marge answered with an encouraging smile. “We are going to get them back. Everyone.”

“Yes, and I suppose we should not delay any further,” the prince sighed and stood up straighter and tried to flash them an encouraging smile to the three of them. “Our Dreary Damsel is in distress and these people have been gone for far too long.”

“You really think we can save them?” Marge looked up at her friend with hope filling her eyes.

“Of course. I am the hero, it is what I do.”

Roman did not have a chance to prepare himself before Marge launched herself into his arms. The girl hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. If Roman wanted to embarrass her, he would have pointed out the tears in her eyes. Instead he held back just as tightly despite how much his body wanted the hold to be gentler.

“Thank you, Roman.”

“Don’t thank me just yet, Princess,” he kissed the top of her head in a brotherly manner before their hug parted.

A clear of the throat broke the moment between the two and they both looked over at Logan, who now stood by the map.

“I do not wish to disturb but we really should not delay,” the logical side said, “I shall fetch whatever supplies we may need. If you could get the horses ready and by the door.”

“Of course,” Roman nodded and straightened out the white jacket.

“I’ll help Logan,” Patton said with a small sniffle and trailed after Logic as they moved to pack some more provisions for their journey.

Roman watched until they had disappeared before he started to the door that would lead to the rainy exterior.

Creativity wished it would stop raining but he could not will it to happen. His usual bend to the world around him would not listen to his desire. He tried not to let this worry him, it happed from time to time when the story got a little bit crazy. When this side quest had ended he would be able to focus his powers back into control once again.

He opened the door and stared out at the fat drops of water that were turning the dirt path to mud. His outfit would not stay white. He could feel it in his gut. _What a shame._

“I’m coming with you.”

Roman turned around to face the inside of the Inn quickly and stared at Marge with wide eyes.

“You are doing no such thing!”

“I can help,” the Innkeeper’s daughter insisted and walked towards the prince, “I know the path to the manor like the back of my hand. I know who is missing.”

“It is out of the question, Marge,” Roman waved his arms in an ‘X’-like motion, “I have already risked one person on this journey and I will not risk you. It will be better if you stay here and take care of your father.”

Marge crossed her arms and glared at him, “You would not even know where to go if it was not for me.”

Roman mirrored her stance, “And I am grateful for that, but I am not risking your life and your father’s only child on this mission. Too many people are already gone.”

“Roman-.”

“That is final!” The prince turned on his heel and walked out into the storm.

He wished that the old Inn door could slam loudly but it just slowly closed as he trudged through the mud toward the stables. The jacket he had on stuck to his body as he pushed open the doors and let himself into the musty dryness.

The stables smelled like hay and poo. He was used to it but with the added humidity it made the royal scrunch up his nose in disgust. He loved his animals but sometimes they could just be messy.

Darling whinnied in greeting as his mud-covered boots made their way across the wooden floor over to her. The white horse looking perfectly content on staying inside as the rain pelted the roof over her head.

“Good morning, Darling. I hope you are ready for a ride.”

As if you answer him, the horse turned away just as he got to her gate. Her tail flicked as if she was offended he wanted her to ride in such conditions.

“I know, I know. I do not want to ride in this storm either, but this is of great importance,” Roman sighed and started to search for her saddle. “One of our own as been taken by an unknown enemy and we cannot hesitate any longer then we already have.”

The dramatic speech did not seem to sway the stubborn animal from where she was. She just ate some hay and refused to look at her owner. Roman held the saddle and glared at her back. He and his horse were too much alike sometimes. He loved and hated it.

“I will give you so many apples when we get home if you would cooperate with me.”

Darling’s ears perked, and her white head slowly rose from the hay to look back at him.

“I will not name numbers, but it will be so many,” He gave a blinding smile for good measure.

The horse clicked her teeth and fully turned for him to saddle her up. He made sure nothing was too tight for her to be uncomfortable but still enough to hold him in case of an emergency. Darling playfully nipped at him when he finished, and he gave her a mock glare in return.

Patton’s horse was more willing to be saddled then the royal steed. The chestnut colored animal did not even move as they were saddled and pet. They even seemed delighted to be led by the reigns out into the rainfall. Their ears were perked in interest while, in contrast, Darling’s were pressed back against her head.

The prince got to the doorway just as the other two sides stepped out into the morning air. Patton’s hood was pulled up over his head to protect him from the falling drops. Logan just allowed the water to fall onto his face and over his glasses.

Logan nodded to Roman as he helped Patton up onto the brown steed before he climbed up himself.

“We just have to head up this road,” Logan instructed as Roman climbed up onto Darling’s back. “It should not take us too long if the weather is kind to us.”

Roman took in a breath as the sky rumbled ominously, “Then let us get moving.”

With a flick of the reigns, both horses began to move down the muddy road out of town. Darling moved slightly faster to put Roman in the lead. Rain stuck his hair to his head and seeped into his clothes. He let himself move to the story that should be played out.

_The prince and his party moved into the unknown to save one that they assumed was their enemy in disguise. Another road in their long quest to the Dragon Witch’s keep. It should feel like a great act of heroism…_

_But for some reason all the prince felt was dread._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes should be pointed out to me in a kind fashion. Thank you.
> 
> Also I have a Ko-Fi now and am doing fic comissions! 1 coffee= 500 words. (Message me before purchase) GO TO: ko-fi.com/amydiddle


	6. Chicanery Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took forever to write. I was having trouble.  
> Thankfully this is the end of this little mini-quest and we can get back on with the main mission!

_The rain came down upon the heroes in sheets and soaked into their clothing. Their eyes could barely see through the darkness; only the brief flashes from the lightening gave them any sense of direction. The looming form of the gates glared down at them as they drew closer and increased the sense of dread that boiled in their guts._

Darling slowed to a stop in front of the gates and allowed her rider to gaze up at the old manor.

Roman had not been to Chicanery Manor since he was young, but it was evident that time had taken its toll. The rain blocked the view of the home that should be situation on the hill behind the gates; more of a castle if Creativity recalled correctly.

Vines had grown over the rusted iron gates and made them easier to slip through; evident by the gap created from missing bars. Intruders probably paid no mind to the glares of the statues that were situated on either side: two giant, stone snakes.

These very snakes are what glared down at Roman now.

Their eye sockets were empty of the amber stone that he remembered being there, but it seemed to make them more menacing. The viper on the left’s fangs had broken off in time and the serpent seemed to have an abandoned bird’s nest in it’s coiled body.

“Creepy.”

The prince did not have to turn his head to know Patton had just said those words.

“Indeed,” Roman answered. “Very creepy.”

The three of them sat there on their horses and just looked up at the ruined gate. They had no idea what they would find inside the manor. There was no way they could prepare but if it would get Anxiety back they had to push on.

“We are going to have to continue this journey on foot,” Logan stated the obvious. There was no way the horses would be able to get through the gap in the gates.

“Right,” Roman breathed the word and slipped from his horse. Darling’s white coat was matted down by the rain and her hooves covered in mud. The prince patted her affectionately to calm her nerves and glanced around the best he could in the pouring rain. “We should find a place where they can stay out of the storm.”

Logan appeared by his side, his eyesight impaired even further with the amount of water that was on his glasses. “Where would that be? There doesn’t seem to be any shelter.”

“There should be an old shed around here somewhere,” Creativity squinted through the rain, “The gardener used to keep his things out here.”

The side did not give either of them a chance on how he knew of this shed. He merely glared through the rain and started to move along the fence slowly with the expectation that the other two would follow.

“Blast this rain,” the royal muttered under his breath. The thick sheets of water had slowed only a margin as they had started to walk. As much as the creative side tried, he could not make the rain slow down any more then that even though he should have that ability.

This story was truly going off the rails if he could not control something as simple as weather.

The party of three moved along the edge of the fence through the storm in search for the shed that Roman hoped would still be standing; one good thing could happen to him.

 _The blistering storm continued to rage despite the handsome prince’s best spells. His faithful companions were loyally following him through it, like they should. As they led their horses towards the promised shelter the royal could only think of one thing. Why would someone take such a villain? Could this just be his master plot all alon-_!

Roman walked right into the very structure he had been searching for. The unexpected structure made the prince stumble back into Darling’s chest. His nose burned from the unexpected hit and his vision was covered in stars. The only good thing that came from this blunder was Patton’s laugh before he moved to check to see if Roman was alright.

“I’m fine, Patton,” Roman waved the concerned man away, “Just did not see the structure in this rain.”

“More like you were lost in your head again,” Logan added as he moved towards the shed.

Roman resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the logical side and settled to fix his soaked jacket. He pushed his way back to the front of their party to observe the shed.

The old stone walls were sturdy, and the door had been weakened by rot. A simple push and it gave way to let them peer into the room. The only note of worry was the leak in the roof; if the horses were kept away from it they would be safe from the storm. The shed was just big enough for the two animals.

“It is safe,” the prince called back to the two as he led Darling inside. She seemed relieved to be out of the rain that had matted down her shining coat.

With Darling and Patton’s horse secured in the shed, the three departed out into the storm once more. The journey back to the main gate was just like their journey to the shed: slow and quiet.

None of them said a word as they followed the fence back to the pried open gate. The prince helping his companions through the opening before he got through himself. The stone’s snakes’ empty gazes seemed to pierce into their backs as they moved up the old gravel path towards the manor.

Lightning flashed right over the roof of the place as they neared the door and it seemed to mimic a Scooby-Doo cartoon. The resulting thunder just made the adventurers move faster to the covered front porch, so they would be safe from the falling water.

“It should not be possible for this much rain to come down in such a short amount of time,” Logan grumbled under his breath.

The logical side was completely drenched, and the edge of his robes were covered in mug and grass. He had given up his fruitless venture to clear his glasses of the water as his soaked clothes only smeared the water.

“Well, this isn’t exactly a normal world, Lo,” Patton pointed out.

Roman swiped his soaked hair out of his eyes and moved towards the front door. The last remaining, amber eye of the doorknocker glared down at the prince as he rested his ear on the wood. All he could hear on the other side was the distant sound of water dripping onto a stone floor.

No sign of life. Not even the scurrying feet of a rat. Just silence broken by the steady drip of water.

“I do not think anyone saw us coming,” Roman whispered, “But we should be quiet just in case. They could merely be hiding.”

Roman drew away from the door and faced his companions. Both Patton and Logan had uncertain expressions on their face. The prince stood up straighter to try and have one of them be more confident about this mission; his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

“Roman, what exactly are we going to face in here?” Patton asked.

“Honestly, Padre,” Roman looked back at the door and grabbed the handle, “I have no idea.”

With that he pulled the door open. It was surprisingly easy to do; no squeak of protest from the joints or the wood. The royal backed up and drew his sword in preparation for an attack, but none came.  

All that stood in front of them was a dark entrance way that lacked the warmth it might have once had.

“Alright, follow me and stay close,” Roman instructed before he slowly moved into the building.

As his foot passed through the entrance way he felt a blast of cold air hit him. The outside rain only strengthened how dreary and freezing this place was. Where torches should have been lit, there were only stubs of wood. A broken chandelier was in the middle of the floor; the jewels that had hung on it gone.

Roman’s eyes did a quick sweep of the hall before he slowly let his defensive posture relax. He was still ready to attack but it was clear this area was clear of enemies.

“Whoa,” Patton stood next to the prince and looked around in awe. His eyes darting from the high ceilings to the grand staircase. “Is this what our castle looks like?”

“No. Yes. Maybe,” Roman waved off the question, “That is not what we need to focus on, Morality. One of these doors should lead us down.”

“Down?” Logan looked away from the medallion that was laid in the middle of the stone floor to send Roman a questioning glance.

“Yes, down.” The creative side rolled his eyes, “Everyone knows the villains hide in the creepy basements and stuff.”

“In your world, maybe,” Logan grumbled. His next statement was said with the intention of being heard by everyone, “But why would we want to charge towards the enemy? We are not prepared to face an unknown threat and going downstairs seems like we would be limited on escape routes.”

“Because that is where the prisoners will be. Come on, Logic, think.” Roman started to walk towards the nearest door, “You do it all the time, start to apply it to this situation.”

“This situation is not set in reality, thus I am still adjusting.”

Roman did not grace biting comment with an answer. His mind had already moved back onto the mission at hand. It was either that or let the memories of this manor resurface and that was a road Creativity wanted to avoid.

This would be a quick in and out mission if all went well.

“Now, if I remember correctly,” he mumbled to himself and stopped in front of a door. “This one should be the door to the-.”

“Hey kiddos! I found the door with steps that go down!”

Roman’s hand froze as it was just about to touch a handle and he spun around fast.

Patton stood next to an open door with a bright grin on his face. The side seemed very pleased with himself as he bounced on his heels; the golden glow of a distant light showed the stone steps that lead downward.

“What?” Roman turned back to his own door and opened it quickly. He barely had a chance to scope out the room before he was buried under a pile of boxes.

“Roman!”

“Creativity.”

The sound of hurried footfalls drew close to the downed prince as the royal felt his face flush brightly. The pain in his side came back full force as the wooden crates turned to harmless cardboard boxes on top of him.

 _“At least I still have that much control_ ” he thought to himself in annoyance.

“Oh my gosh, Roman! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” he grumbled as he started to unbury himself. “I should have remembered that the doors change around in this place. Stupid trick makes this place a maze.”

“Have you been here before?” Logan inquired as he helped Roman to his feet.

“A long time ago,” The prince answered quickly. He focused his attention on brushing himself off.

“Are you sure you are okay? That was quiet the fall and after what happened yesterday,” Patton looked over Roman as if trying to find any sign of pain. “I don’t want you straining yourself.”

“Trust me, Pat, I am all good,” Roman tried his best to put a convincing, reassuring smile on his face. The last thing he needed was Patton to worry over his safety and wellbeing. “I just got turned around. We cannot let something like simple boxes holdup our rescue mission. Think of those poor people…and Anxiety too, I guess.”

Morality’s nose crinkled up to show he did not like the words that had been spoken but Roman could see he had won this battle. As much as Patton wished to make sure Roman was well, he also wanted to save Anxiety.

“Alright, but if you get hurt again I am going to make you rest.”

Roman nodded, “Deal. Come on, to your door.”

Roman pushed past the two sides and moved across the entrance way. He did not stop to make sure they were behind him as he descended the stairs. He ignored the pain in his side and put on a brave face. Now was not the time to fail.

The stone steps would have been hazardous to use had it not been for the torches that lit the way. Everyone that Roman passed lit up with a new flame; bright and shining. They cast shadows against the wall that seemed to dance to unheard music and only made the basement creepier.

The basement itself was more of a maze. Where the stairs ended had two branching stone paths that only gave away to more darkness.

“This place truly is a maze,” Logic stated. The logical side glanced down both paths to try and discern which would be correct. There was no clear clue.

“I told you,” Roman said, “and it only gets worse the farther in you go.”

“What kind of person lives in a place like this?” Patton asked.

“Well there are several options. I would say that from the name of this place it would be good to infer that the most likely suspect is-.”

“Quiet, nerd, we do not have time for your rambles,” Roman held up a hand to silence Logan. “Besides, I am pretty sure that was a rhetorical question.”

“You could have explained that to him in a nicer manner,” Patton mumbled before he put on a kind face once more, “Let us not fight, boys. If neither of you are going to choose a direction to walk in, I am going to go right.”

The moral side turned on his heel and proceeded to go left.

The two watched Patton walk for a second before Logan thought to speak up.

“Morality, that is the left path.”

Patton stopped and slowly turned back to the others. His eyes were on his hands for a second using the index finger and thumb trick to confirm what Logic had just stated.  A bashful giggle left him as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Oops. Well, guess I am _left_ with no other option then to accept that you are _right_ , Logan~.”

Logan groaned and started down the right path, “In second thought, maybe you should continue down that way.”

“Oh, come on, Logan,” Patton ran to catch up with the other, “You would hate if I was _left_ behind.”

Roman shook his head and trailed behind the two. He could not suppress the smile that forced its way onto his face. Despite this basement maze being terribly cold and dreary, they seemed to create a light that no conjured torch could ever cast.

“Do stop with these puns,” Logan sighed, “We are on a serious mission and we could be heard if you continue to make them.”

“I am just trying to lighten the mood,” Patton countered with a grin, “Don’t be such a party pooper, Logan.”

“I am being no such thing. I am just concerned on being heard. I am sure Creativity agrees,” Logan looked back at the fanciful side for assistance.

Normally, Roman would have encouraged Patton to continue to annoy Logan but the logical side brought him back to the reality of the situation at hand. It was not the time to be making jokes in the winding paths of this basement.

“Sadly, I have to agree with the Tech Support here. We must be cautious,” Roman moved past the two, so he was once again at the head of their party, “As a wise Auror once said, ‘Constant Vigilance’.”

“I still think Logan is being _Moody_.”

“That, I will not confirm or deny, but instead counter a point that isn’t he always _Sirius_?” Roman said with a wink in Patton’s direction.

“Is this another joke I am not understanding?”

Roman and Patton gave each other a look and fell into muffled giggles; no answer was given to Logan on why.

Their mirth only lasted till the end of their current passage and then the cold set back into their bones. The end of the path brought them to a cross roads; three different directions that could lead them deeper into the basement.

Roman only glanced down the dark passages before he motioned for them to continue forward. With every step a torch lit next to him and broke the darkness that wanted to engulf them. Every branch in the path they faced was met with a pause and then them taking the first direction someone chose.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed in the dark basement maze. It could have been hours, days or even just minutes.

“I am not sure we are going to find anyone down here, Ro,” Patton’s voice broke the silence. He barely raised it above a whisper, but it still made the prince jump.

The tip of the sword stopped inches before Morality’s face as the prince turned around.

“I…I almost took your face off,” Roman lowered the sword slowly, “You…don’t do that. We are in a tense situation.”

“Sorry,” Patton took a step back, “But I am just saying that we seem to be walking in circles.”

“Nonsense. I know where we are.”

“We have traveled through this crossroads about nine times,” Logan stated.

“How could you possible know that?”

“I marked the corner of the brick with some ink I found in my bag. I wanted to be sure we would be able to get back to the stairwell,” Logan pointed over to a corner stone. The grey had a distinct blue-black line across it.

Roman pushed past the logical side and glared at the brick. “How do you know it is the same one?”

“I was giving each brick a different symbol until we began to move in a circle,” Logan crossed his arms, “I was going to tell you when we circled around the first time, but Patton insisted it would be better if you figured it out yourself. I guess even he got tired for the constant circling.”

Roman turned his head to look at the bashful father figure, who refused to look directly at him. “Now let’s not point fingers, boys. We just need to think of a better plan then walking around this face till we are dizzy.”

“I suggest we head back upstairs and look for a blue print. This place must have them stashed away somewhere,” Logan suggested.

“Impossible,” Roman shook his head, “This place is made to constantly change and confuse. We should be lucky your markers have no disappeared yet.”

Roman moved over to a path that had no symbol drawn on a corner stone. He let his eyes look as far as they could into the darkness before he spun around to face his companions.

“We have no other option then to wander these dreaded halls until we either run into the fiend that took the noble townspeople of the village or we find the imprisoned people themselves.”

“Roman.”

Roman put up his hand and continued on, “If you do not believe this is the path to victory then by all means you are welcome to go back up to the foyer and wait. I do not want either of you in harm’s way but-.”

“Roman.”

“Know this, I cannot ensure you will be protected on your own up there. We have lives to save and standing around here to question if exploring every possible tunnel in these ruins is not how we speed up with quest. So, are you with me or not?”

Roman looked at the two sides that were in front of him. His passionate speech should have given them moral or at least the drive to continue forward but, instead, they were looking behind him.

“What?”

A hand landed on Roman’s shoulder in answer to his question. The regal bravery that the royal had put on his face turned to a scream of pure terror as he spun around to face the foe that had snuck up behind him.

A shallow face, dark eye shadow, and a cloak of black. There was an insufferable smirk on his face as he raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Yeah, I guess we are with you on this,” Anxiety said coolly. “Sup Princey.”

Roman did not have a chance to process what he was seeing before a blur of grey and blue pushed past him.

“Anxiety!” Patton hugged the dark side tightly and pushed the younger’s head under his chin, “Oh I was so worried about you.”

Anxiety made a small sound of distress as he was moved quickly. Morality’s expression turned from joy to great concern as he looked over the other’s face. “Are you bruised? Hurt? Bleeding? Missing a limb?”

“Wha-, no? No, I’m fine. I’m fine, Pat, really,” Anxiety tried to push off the overly concerned man.

“Patton do not overwhelm him. This whole situation is probably distressing enough for him,” Logan said.

Roman’s sword was still raised in preparation for an attack. His eyes moving from the anxious trait to behind him. A group of people were standing in the shadows with wary looks upon their faces.

“How did you escape?” Roman looked back at Anxiety.

“Honestly, whatever took me is really bad at keeping someone locked up. I was not even caged,” Anxiety shook off Patton and stood up straight, “I found these people in another hallway. Seemed like they were camped out there.”

He motioned back to the villagers.

“Do you know who took you?” Logan asked.

Anxiety shook his head, “Nope.”

“It was a bird,” a small voice said.

“Janey, please, not this again,” a woman’s voice answered.

“It isn’t a lie. A big bird person comes an’ took us all,” A little girl pushed her way out of the crowd and moved to hold onto the back of Anxiety’s cloak. Her wide, brown eyes looked up at the other before they moved to Roman. “You believe me, don’t you?”

Roman frowned for a second and let the sword lower from its defensive position. “Well, it would add up to how your got out the second story window so easily.”

“She ain’t gonna like it if we leave. I thinks she needs us for somethin’.”

“Well whatever that something is doesn’t matter anymore, sweetie,” Patton had a gentle tone as he moved towards the girl. “We are going to get you all out of here.”

“But the bird-.”

Patton shook his head, “Who cares a big chicken? My buddy here can take them. He is a real prince after all.”

Janey looked up at Roman from where she hid behind Anxiety. “Really?”

Roman gave her a smile, “Really, princess. I will not let anything happen to you.”

The sweet moment was broken with Anxiety groaning in disgust at the display, “Yeah, great, can we get out of here now?”

“Kiddo…” Patton stood up and sent the youngest side a frown.

“What, I am just saying what we all are thinking? The sooner we are out of here the less likely this bird thing is going to find us again.”

“Anxiety is right. We should begin to follow my marks back to the stairwell,” Logan said, “Come. Follow me.”

“No, follow me,” Roman pushed ahead of the logical side just as the group moved into the center of the cross roads, “I will get us out of here without anything attacking us.”

“Hopefully it just attacks you,” Anxiety grumbled as he trailed behind the group.

Roman heard the words said by the darker trait but decided it best to ignore them for now. He had people to protect and dark tunnels to travel back through.

“You do not even know where the markers are,” Logan stated blandly.

“I am sure they will be easy to spot. We do not have time to argue over this, my logical friend.”

“And why is that?”

Roman stopped just as they got to the middle of the hall that should lead back to the stairwell.

“Because something else is coming.”

As these words left his mouth a screech echoed down the hallway. Roman barely had a chance to brace himself before something knocked him off his feet and onto the cold floor. Around him the people screamed and ducked down to avoid the wrath of this creature.

Sharp talons were inches from his face as they moved towards their real target.

“No, no, no, nonoNO!”

“Anxiety!” Patton’s voice echoed over the distressed voice of the younger side.

Roman pushed himself up to his feet with a grimace of pain.

“Logic get all these people outside!”

“But-.”

Roman turned and glared at the logical side, “Do it!”

He did not let Logic answer. His eyes were locked onto the beast that had knocked down the anxious trait.

The creature was large. It should not have fit into the tight passage under the ground. Its wings were a shade of black that almost seemed impossible. With a flip of a wing, it sent Morality back when the side tried to get to Anxiety.

Its head turned and Roman could not help but gasp in disgust. This creature seemed to humanlike yet monstrous.

“A harpy,” Roman was in awe and had to stop himself from fleeing with the others.

He squared his shoulders back and raised his sword. “Morality get out of here.”

“I am not leaving my son!”

“This is a rogue beast from mythology,” Roman moved towards the creature, “You are of no use here. Leave.”

Patton sent Roman a glare but started to move down the passage that Logan and the others had disappeared into.

“Beast, you are intruding on the grounds of a duke and have kidnapped the good people of this town. Surrender your captive and I will let you live.”

The harpy made a sound that seemed to be a mix of a laugh and a shriek.

“You do not know what you say, little prince,” it stated in a raspy voice, “You cannot defeat one blessed by the gods.”

Anxiety made a sound of pain as the creature moved to face Roman. One of its claws had dug into his side. It was hard to tell if it had just pieced the tunic or if it had broken flesh.

“Your gods have no power here,” Roman adjusted his grip on his sword, “These people have done nothing to be tortured and taken from their lives. I will give you one last chance; release Anxiety and you will be spared.”

The harpy gave her terrifying laugh again, “Oh little prince, you see the world in such black and white, that you cannot see the truth that is right under your nose. The monster is not always the thing you must be wary of.”

“Very well, you have chosen your fate.”

Roman charged towards the harpy with a battle cry. The steel of his sword just missing its feathered body. His aim was for it to release Anxiety, but the creature seemed steadfast on keeping the man in its grasp.

“Is that the best you can do, little prince?”

“I am just getting started,” Roman cracked his neck and swung again. The blade only caught the end of a feather.

Still the creature would not release its hold.

Anxiety winced as the beast shrieked and moved to smack the prince out of the way. Its giant wing knocked Creativity into the nearest wall. His grip on his sword weakened and he barely had time to raise it before the harpy came in for another attack.

The talons clashed against the blade. Roman used all his strength to keep them away from their mark. The harpy hissed and drew its foot back when the sharp end almost hit the delicate inside.

“You are blind, little prince, you do not see what I do.”

Roman blocked another swing and pushed off the wall.

“I see that you are attacking someone that is unarmed. I may not like him, but he is still a part of Thomas. I will not let you hurt and innocent.”

He ducked under the massive wing that tried to knock him back.

“It is my job to protect all,” Roman turned around and prepared a strike, “Now, release him.”

His blade hit the floor as the harpy moved back. Its foot was no longer wrapped around the from of Anxiety.

Before Roman’s very eyes it seemed to morph into a more female shape. The wings stayed but the face lost its feathers and beak. Her dark eyes looked him over with an expression that he could not identify.

“Very well, little prince,” she said calmly, “If you believe this is the right call I shall leave. This town obviously has no need for my work.”

Her talons clicked against the stones as she began to move back into the darkness.

“But know this, young one, you do not know everything that happens in this land. If you do not proceed with caution you might lose something you did not know was lost.”

With that she disappeared, and the sound of her feet could be heard no more.

Roman stood still with his sword raised in case the harpy decided to come back for another attack. His heart beat loudly in his ears and mixed with the worlds that the creature had left him with.

“What does that even mean?” He spoke the words allowed and expected no answer. "Why can’t you mythical creatures speak plainly?”

At his feet, Anxiety groaned, and the prince left the question hang in the air. His footsteps were quick as he moved to the fallen form of his companion.

“There, there, fair one. The monster is no more,” Roman slid his sword back into the sheath before he glanced over the prone form of his friend to try and spot some injuries. “Are you hurt?”

“I feel like I was hit by a truck,” came the grumbled reply, “What was that?”

Roman moved to check Anxiety’s side to make sure the talon had not pierced into the anxious man’s torso. To his relief, it had only gone through the shirt.

“It was a harpy. A terrible creature that likes to take people. No one knows what happens after they taken the people, but we can only guess that they eat them,” Roman helped Anxiety sit up with a hand rested on the other’s back. “Can you stand?”

Virgil grunted in response but began to sit up.

“Good, because I think we would both hate it if I had to carry you.”

Roman pushed himself to his feet completely. He held out a hand for Anxiety to take but the other refused. The prince bit back a comment of the other being ungrateful as he moved toward the path the others had disappeared down.

“This way,” he said, “Can’t have you running off again.”

“I was kidnapped.”

“Your fault for being by the window.”

Roman smirked at the angry noise that came from behind him. That was the last confirmation he needed to know that the other was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me out for any mistakes


End file.
